Dragonheart and PhoenixHeart Broken
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody/Story 7 of the TtYH Guardians Edition series. Discord and Razenoid trick Spike and Skyress into rejoining Garble and Salamence's gang and convinced the seven dragons and their seven guardians into helping them capture Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus! Can the others get their princess, dragon friend, and their guardians back? All characters belong to their proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonheart and Phoenix-Heart Broken**

**Summary: **Parody/Story 7 of the TtYH Guardians Edition series. Discord and Razenoid, Garble and Salamence, and their teenage dragon/guardian gang trick Spike and Skyress into thinking that Rarity and Taylean don't love them back, despite their trying to tell them in _Secret to my Excess_, causing the little dragon and his guardian to run away and join the gang again and help them kidnap Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus! Can the Mane Six, their boyfriends, and their guardians hope to get Arceus, Skyress, Celestia, _and_ Spike back? And will Rarity and Taylean confess how they really feel to Spike and Taylean? The names I've given the five dragons in Garble's gang are fan-made; I don't own anyone or even the show.

**Ch.1: A Deal with Demons**

Within the ruins of the ancient castle of the Everfree Forest, Discord reclined upon his checker-patterned divan, gazing deeply into the eyes of Princess Celestia, the white Alicorn in the heart-shaped picture frame in his hands. Not too far, Razenoid was lying upon his blood-red pillows while gazing at a heart-shaped picture of the Alicorn's guardian Lady Arceus.

"Oh, my sweet Celestia," Discord sighed, pretending she is the real thing and turning onto his side to that he can cradle the picture frame/"Celestia's head" into his lion arm. "You are just so cute when you blush like that. What is that, my sweet? You want a kiss? Oh, you are such a naught filly…but if you insist…" He then started to kiss the picture softly with light moans, running his talon alongside the picture's mane…

"Oh, Arceus," Razenoid sighed, gazing down at the picture as it lied face up on the pillow beside his head. "How I adore that glimmer in your eyes…I could just kiss you. You wouldn't mind, would you? Hehehe…I thought not…" He then started kissing picture along the occupant's neck…

"Masters, we—Whoopsie!" Discord and Razenoid shot their heads up to see Kaa and Sir Hiss standing at the open doorway, shocked looks on their faces. Mewtwo and Genesect stood behind them, covering their eyes with awkward expressions.

"Well, _that _was embarrassing," Mewtwo said to Genesect, who nodded with a slight groan.

"Guys," Discord yelled angrily, "what did Razenoid and I tell you about _knocking_ before coming in here?!"

"Our deepessst apologiesss, great onesss," Hiss cried, groveling with a quiver in his voice, "but we came in to inform you that we have found the onesss whom you had asssked for." Discord's face calmed a bit at these news as he put his picture away.

"Well, don't you stand there like a group of idiots," Razenoid said, putting down his picture and getting up as well. "Let them in here!"

"Yesss, Massster," Kaa replied as Hiss got up quickly. The four of them then turned to the back of the door.

"He shall see you now." Genesect said. They then moved into the room, and six other creatures with their six guardians entered right behind them.

But they're not just any creatures, mind you. They happened to be Garble and his gang from the Great Dragon Migration, along with their guardians. The first to enter was Garble himself, the red leader with the spines of orange that would make others believe he represents the colors of a famous team of phoenixes and his guardian's mark, a pair of red dragon wings, branded into the yellow-orange skin of his right wing. Beside him is his guardian Salamence, the blue Dragon Pokemon with red wings that bears his partner's mark, a fiery phoenix wing, on his right front claw.

Behind them came two other members of his gang; the fat brown dragon named Bulldoze, and the violet dragon with blond hair named Rad. Like Garble, either of them has the mark of his guardian on the skin of his right wing. Bulldoze's is a blue rhombus-shaped shield on the red skin, and Rad's is the symbol of the Ventus Bakugan (just like Spike's), on the yellow-green skin. Behind them entered their guardians Tyranitar and Ventus Hawktor. The green dinosaur-like Pokemon Tyranitar has Bulldoze's mark, a brown rock shaped like the head of a mace, on his right claw. The green harpy warrior Hawktor has Rad's mark, a cloud shaped like a surfboard, on his right wrist.

The last to enter were the other three members of the gang: Daimundo (Dai for short), the albino dragon with pink eyes and spines; Haze, the grayish-lavender dragon; and Smokes, the black-and-green dragon. Each of them has the mark of his guardian on the skin of his left wing. Dai's mark on the pale pink skin is the E=MC2 Formula on a leg of blue iron, Smokes' mark on the lime green skin is the Tri Attack (a triangle with a yellow bolt, a red flame, and blue snowflakes for its three sides); and Haze's mark on the pale purple skin the Ventus Bakugan symbol like Rad's. Behind them came their guardians: the humanoid bird-ninja Ventus Ingram (Haze); the dark-colored, three-headed dragon Pokemon Hydreigon (Smokes); and the four-legged metal boulder Pokemon Metagross (Dai). Haze's mark on Ingram's left wing is purple swirling vapors. Smokes' mark on the forehead of Hydreigon's left-most head is a dark gray cloud. And Dai's mark on Metagross' left frontal leg is a white scale made of diamond.

Garble and Salamence looked up at Discord and Razenoid with Garble's arms crossing his chest and Salamence glaring before turning to the henchmen with an unimpressed look.

"_These _are the guys you said can help us?" Garble asked in disbelief.

"They look like regular dragons to me!" Salamence snapped with a sneer.

"Well, uh," Rad whispered to him matter-of-factly, "except for the various animal parts. Yeesh…"

"And don't get me started on the spider legs and freaky armor," Hawktor added with a shudder.

"I can see you're not too impressed," Discord said to Garble and Salamence with a smile before holding up his eagle claw as it started a glow.

"How's _this _for a demo of what we can do?" Razenoid added, holding up a glowing claw as well.

"WHOA!" The group then turned to see Bulldoze hanging upside down by the mace-like tip of his tail, which was glowing alongside Discord's talon as it floated in the air. Tyranitar was also hanging upside down by his tail that was glowing with Razenoid's Darkus energy.

"Crikey!" Dai cried with an Australian accent. "Bulldoze, how dya do that, mate?"

"I'm not doing anything!" the brown dragon answered, frantically flailing his arms around. "Get me down from here!"

"Metagross, you better put me down!" Tyranitar yelled at the metal Pokemon. "You _know _I hate heights!"

"It's not me, Ty!" Metagross protested in shock. "Honest! And if it was, my Psychic aura doesn't glow _black_!"

"Hang in there, bro," Haze said to Bulldoze with a Hispanic accent. He and Smokes then flew up to him to get him down.

"Like he and Ty have much of a choice," Ingram said to Hydreigon as they flew up to Tyranitar to get him down also. Taking it as their cue, Discord and Razenoid stopped their spell, and Bulldoze and Tyranitar fell on top of the two dragons and two guardians with a loud crash.

"Oooh…" Kaa and Hiss groaned with a wince.

"They are going to feel _that _tomorrow morning," Mewtwo stated, opening one eye with an expression of pain.

"That," groaned Genesect, "and throughout the whole week…"

"Hey, what's the big idea, dawg?" Smokes yelled, his accent like that of a famous rapper (your choice, but all I can think of at the minute is Xzibit).

"It's not _my _fault," Bulldoze protested as they got up.

"Dude," Hydreigon groaned to Tyranitar, "I think you broke my back."

"If you even say I'm fat," the large dinosaur growled, "you'll end up with more than a bad back."

"Not bad for dragon lookalikes with various animal parts and spider legs/dark armor, huh?" Discord asked, giving the shocked Garble and Salamence sly smiles.

"We can also give your surfer friend here a new hairstyle if you want another demo," Razenoid added with a smirk. Rad quickly covered his head in fear as Hawktor flew in front of him for protect him.

"Dude, no way!" the dragon yelled.

"No one…touches…the hair!" Hawktor growled.

"Hmph!" Hiss scoffed to Kaa. "And _you _complain my hat and cape issuesss."

"Right now," Kaa growled in reply, "I _don't _want to talk about or even _hear _it. Alright?"

"Alright, I'll admit it," Garble said, holding up his hands in defeat. "You got some skills on you." Discord and Razenoid smiled in reply as they sat back down onto their divan and pillows.

"Now I'm pretty sure you came to me for a…certain reason," Discord said to the red dragon.

"These four here said you can help us get Spike and Skyress back," Salamence answered, turning to Kaa, Hiss, Mewtwo, and Genesect.

"That's right.," Razenoid answered. "And your reason why?"

"They may be raised by a bunch of namby-pamby Ponies and their guardians," Garble spat in answer, "but he's _still _a dragon, and she's still a flyer. We want to intervene with this problem because they're still one of us…not to mention they're like a little brother and little sister to us when Salamence and I dubbed them Rookie Dragon and Rookie Phoenix."

"So you think a part of them still misses being part of the gang?" asked Discord

"Duh, we don't _think_," Salamence rumbled. "We _know_!"

"Well, I think we might have just the spell that will convince them to rejoin your gang," Razenoid said to them with a bit of thought, "but there's just one thing the fourteen of you have to do for us in return."

"And what will that be?" asked Metagross.

"We'll let you know _after _Razenoid and I had convinced Spike and Skyress to rejoin your gang," Discord answered before he and Razenoid back to Garble and Salamence.

"So," Razenoid then asked, "do we have a deal?" Garble and Salamence then turned to their gang, who shrugged with reluctance. Turning to each other with sighs of somewhat reluctance, they then turned back to Discord and Razenoid firmly.

"Deal!"


	2. Rarity & Taylean True Feelings

**Ch.2: Rarity and Taylean's "True" Feelings**

"Oh, Spike! It's simply marvelous!" Rarity cried as she admired the blue-sapphire-with-silver pin on the turquoise silk scarf wrapped around the neck of one of her mannequins. "I don't understand how I could have missed this sort of idea." Spike just smiled modestly.

"And Skyress, what an fabulous idea!" Taylean added as he admired the green-emerald-with-golden pin on the jade silk scarf wrapped around the neck of one of his own mannequins. "I don't understand how I could have missed this sort of idea either." Skyress just smiled modestly as well.

"Well, I figured that they might go together since they're both consisting of shades of blue," Spike explained. "So I figured I just put the pin on the scarf and see how it looks." Rarity then smiled down at the little dragon.

"Oh, you are truly a creative genius, my little Spikey-Wikey," she purred before kissing him on the cheek. Spike then felt his heart beat like crazy and his face flushed up from the feeling of her lips on his cheek. Oh, how he wonders if she feels the same way for him when he came close to confessing his feelings to her back at that incident with his greed-growth spurt…

Taylean frowned at the pony and dragon couple before turning to Skyress as she spoke up.

"Yes, and I figured that these might go together since they're both consisting of shades of green," Skyress explained. "So I figured I just put the pin on the scarf and see how it looks." Taylean then smiled down at the little phoenix.

"Oh, you are truly a creative genius, my little Skyressy-Whyressy," he purred before kissing her on the cheek. Skyress then felt her heart beat like crazy and her face flushed up from the feeling of his lips on her cheek. Oh, how she wonders if he feels the same way for her when she came close to confessing her feelings to him back at that incident with her greed-growth spurt...

"Oh, dear," they suddenly heard Rarity cry out with surprise. "Is it _that _late already? Twilight and Drago must be worried sick about you." Spike and Skyress shook their heads to clear them and looked up at the clock. 7:30 PM?

"Whoa, I can't believe I lost track of the time!" Spike replied before turning to Rarity. "Sorry, Rarity and Taylean, but me and Skyress have to get back home."

"Yeah, sorry we have to leave so soon," Skyress added.

"We understand, Spike and Skyress," Taylean replied with a smile. "Just be sure to give others our gratitude and regards."

"Will do," they replied, returning their smiles. "See ya later, Rarity and Taylean." They then went out the door to exit the boutique. As they headed back to the library, the little dragon ands Sky Phoenix couldn't help but twirl around all daydreamy. Ever since they came close to confessing their love to Rarity and Taylean, they were starting to believe that they felt the same about them. After telling them how proud they are at stopping themselves from destroying Ponyville, calling them their heroes, and kissing them on the cheek, they're starting to believe that they've won their hearts. Looks like Twilight and Drago were wrong about them not having a chance with the ones who bears the Element of Generosity and the Attribute of Ventus…

"Oh, now don't you two look adorable?" Spike and Skyress stopped when they heard a voices speak to them. Immediately recognizing them, they spun around to face the two creatures looking down at them in the light of the full moon.

"Discord!" Spike cried out in fear. "Wh-What are _you_ doing here?"

"Razenoid!" Skyress cried out as well as she stood in front of Spike. "Y-You're here too?"

"We only came to see you," the Draconequus answered as he admired his eagle talons rather calmly. "See how you're fairing." Spike then held up his fists, trying to be brave.

"That's right, little Skyress," the Darkus Demon answered as his six crimson eyes glowed a hellish red. "You have no need to worry." Skyress then extended the razor sharp quills on the back of her wings, trying to look intimidating.

"Just because we're small," Spike growled, "doesn't mean we won't go down without a fight!" Discord and Razenoid just looked down at the little dragon and his phoenix guardian with a chuckle.

"You really think _that's _gonna work?" Discord asked him. "You're probably thinking that if Rarity and Taylean come out and see you beat us up, they'll swoon over you, wrap their arms around your necks, call you a heroic dragon and phoenix, confess their love to you, and pull you into a passionate kiss?"

"You are so naïve," Razenoid sighed with a shake of his head. Skyress and Spike still held his ground.

"We don't care _what _you do to us," Skyress snapped. "You're not coming _anywhere _near the princess, lady, or _any _of our friends!" Discord and Razenoid only sighed in reply.

"There you go again," Discord said, "being your adorable yet naïve selves." Spike and Skyress started to lower his guard a bit with a bit of confusion to mix in with his anger.

"What are you talking about?" Spike demanded. Razenoid simply cracked one eye open at the younger creatures.

"What my partner is simply stating is that you don't stand a chance with Rarity, Spike," he explained. "Neither you with Taylean, Skyress. Your chances with them are just slim, no matter what you do for them." Spike just glared at him.

"We don't believe you," Skyress snarled.

"We don't _expect _you to," Discord stated with a shrug, "but it's the truth." He then floated around the smaller creatures so that a coil of his long body surrounds them.

"Just answer us one question," Razenoid asked them as he then started walking around them slowly. "Just what were Taylean and Rarity's response when you told them how you feel about them?" He doesn't know why, but the odd look in Discord's eyes was making Spike want to answer him truthfully. Same with Skyress as she looked up into Razenoid's eyes.

"Well, they stopped us before we could _completely _tell them," Spike answered.

"And they just smiled at us with tears in their eyes," Skyress finished.

"And they never _said_ that they love you back?" asked Discord.

"N-No…" With a smile, Discord snapped his fingers, and a white hand mirror appeared before the little dragon and phoenix.

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"This mirror will allow you to look into the mind of the ones whose minds you wish to look into," Razenoid answered. "All you have to do is hold it in your hands while thinking about that someone. And believe us when we tell you…it _never_ lies." Feeling reluctant, Spike took the mirror into his hands while thinking about Rarity, and Skyress placed her wing on it while thinking of Taylean. Some colors began to swirl around across the glass of the mirror before they faded into Rarity and Taylean, each standing in a spotlight within a dark area.

Spike and Skyress can immediately see that the Unicorn and guardian of their dreams are very sad about something. They are frowning and appeared close to tears. Although their mouths aren't moving, the two viewers can hear their voice coming from the mirror:

"_Poor little Spike,_" Rarity said in Spike's mind._ "He has been so good to me ever since that dreadful incident with his growth spurt. I thought he was only being a good friend, but it turns out he's in love with me. I should have guess he was helping me so that he can be near me. Oh, but I can never love him back. It's not because he is a dragon and I am a Pony; it's because he's too young for me…I guess I have no choice. Tomorrow morning, I will go to him and tell him that don't love him back. Oh, how I hate to break his heart, but…"_

"_Poor little Skyress,_" Taylean said in Skyress' mind._ "She has been so good to me ever since that dreadful incident with her growth spurt. I thought she was only being a good friend, but it turns out she's in love with me. I should have guess she was helping me so that she can be near me. Oh, but I can never love her back. I know we're both Ventus Bakugan, but…she's too young for me…I guess I have no choice. Tomorrow morning, I will go to her and tell her that don't love her back. Oh, how I hate to break her heart, but…"_

Spike and Skyress didn't hear anymore as the dragon lost his grip on the mirror, letting it slip out of his hands before it vanished in a puff of lavender smoke before it could hit the ground. Rarity and Skyress really don't love them back. After what they came close to telling them, they couldn't love them back just because they're too _young_ for them?!

But…they were their heroes…they kissed them on the cheek…Were they only being nice so they wouldn't beat themselves up over almost destroying Ponyville?

Discord and Razenoid meanwhile watched as Spike fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, which were emitting the same swirling colors as the mirror was, and Skyress floated to the ground with tears in her eyes emitting swirling colors as well. Apparently, none of his Pony friends or her fellow guardians told them about their hypnotic abilities. Discord then lowered his head next to the little dragon's with a frown, as did Razenoid next to the little phoenix.

"What did you see?" Discord asked softly.

"What did you hear?" Razenoid asked softly.

"Rarity…" Spike answered with a lump in his throat. "She…she doesn't love me…I'm too young for her…" He then buried his face into his hands, devastated over his loss.

"Taylean…" Skyress answered with a lump in her throat. "He…he doesn't love me…I'm too young for him…" She then buried her face into Razenoid's chest, devastated over her loss.

"It's not fair!" they sobbed. "After all we've done for they, they won't love us back because we're too young for them? Is that how everypony and every-guardian will think of us? That we could never be loved back no matter what we do?" Discord just patted Spike's shaking shoulder in comfort as Razenoid stroked Skyress' quivering feathers with a hum of comfort.

"Yes, we know it hurts," Discord said softly, "but it's the truth. You can't find love here in Ponyville because you're black sheep…outcasts…"

"At least you'd fit in fine with Garble, Salamence, and their friends," Razenoid explained. "Despite all that happened at that phoenix egg incident, they really want you back into their gang." Spike and Skyress looked up at them with tears staining their faces.

"They do?" Discord and Razenoid nodded in answer.

"Garble even said that although you were raised by Ponies, you're still a dragon," Discord said to Spike.

"And Salamence said the same about you, Skyress," Razenoid said to her. "You can stay here and bear with not winning Taylean and Rarity's hearts…"

"Or you can meet up with Garble and Salamence in the Everfree Forest," Discord finished, "and rejoin the gang." The dark ones then watched triumphantly as Spike and Skyress' colors became a little grayer.

"It's your choice…"


	3. Runaways

**Ch.3: Runaway Dragon and Sky Phoenix**

A short while later, the Discord and Razenoid-influenced Spike and Skyress had returned to the library. They then turned and snarled at Twilight, Marvin, Drago, and Dialga, who are asleep on the couches from all that reading. Marvin's lucky; he's got Twilight as his girlfriend now, and so was Dialga. She's got Drago as her mate now. Everypony's got somepony…except for them.

_No one will miss us_, they thought to themselves as they got out their packs. They then packed it with everything they have: all of Spike's gems; a bit of water; a scarf, which Spike tied around his neck, some extra food and birdseed, and a wing coverer, which Skyress covered her wings with. After getting everything the corrupted duo needed, they tied it up and slung it onto Spike's shoulder. Then they headed for the door again with an angry look on their faces before turning to Twilight, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin.

"Goodbye, Twilight," Spike said firmly. "Hope your life with Marvin will be a happy one."

"And you as well, Drago," Skyress said firmly as she perched onto her partner's shoulder. "Hope your life with Dialga will be a happy one." Spike then stepped out the door, closed it, and the two of them were gone.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Behind the chess knight bust, Owlicious, Typhlosion, Starly, and Peewee peaked out. They had seen their dragon and phoenix friends take out their things and pack them up, a sign that they're running away. Peewee and Starly wanted to stop their masters/friends, but the older bird and Volcano Pokemon stopped them and kept them quiet. They can tell that something is wrong with Spike and Skyress. When they were gone, the little phoenix chick and Normal/Flying Pokemon turned to Owlicious and Typhlosion angrily.

"_Why didn't we stop them?!_" Peewee then snapped at Owlicious in bird language. "_They're running away!_"

"_We _have _to stop them!_" Starly chirped to Typhlosion in Pokemon language.

"_We know, little ones_," Owlicious answered them. "_But we can't._"

"_There's something wrong with Spike and Skyress_," Typhlosion explained._ "Did you notice that they were a grayer shade than usual?"_

"_You mean color?"_ Starly answered. "_Yeah, _I_ did. _

"_I did, too,_" Peewee said. "_I thought it was the light in here."_

"_I wish it was_," Typhlosion said."_I think something happened to them_."

"_I think so too," _Owlicious concurred,"_especially the way they said goodbye to Twilight and Drago and the way they looked at them when they came in here."_

"_Now I'm _really _worried,"_ Starly said with a quiver in her voice.

"_What are we to do?"_ Peewee asked.

"_Typhlosion and I will follow Spike and Skyress and find out why they're running away_," Owlicious answered.

"_In the meantime," _Typhlosion added,_ "you two stay here and try to find a way to tell Twilight, Drago, Dialga, and Marvin that Spike and Skyress have run off." _Peewee and Starly nodded in reply, and Owlicious flew off through an open window to follow the little dragon, while Typhlosion went out the door, flames billowing from his neck, to follow the little phoenix. Peewee and Starly then got out paper and a quill so as to write down the message. It's a good thing Spike, Skyress, Typhlosion, and Owlicious taught them how to read and write.


	4. New Spike&Skyress Good or Bad

**Ch.4: A New Spike and Skyress-Good or Bad?**

Meanwhile within the Everfree Forest, Garble and Salamence waited calmly and patiently for Spike and Skyress to make their appearance and prove that Discord and Razenoid can keep his word. As agreed, the others will wait back at the ruins because it seems significant that the leaders be the first to meet up with the younger dragon and phoenix. If Spike and Skyress come to the forest to meet up with them before sunrise, then Garble and Salamence are to keep their part of the bargain with Discord and Razenoid and grant their request as payment for their services. If their Rookie Dragon and Rookie Phoenix do _not _come to them before sunrise, then the deal is off, and the gang is to retrieve Spike and Skyress its own way.

As Garble sat on a rock with his arms crossing his chest and his left leg crossed over his right knee, Salamence turned to him.

"Thinking about the little guy?" he asked. "I don't blame you; I'm thinking about Skyress myself."

"I just want him back in the gang, Sal," the red dragon said to his guardian. "Remember when he and Skyress went up to us, said hi, and introduced themselves as Spike and Skyress? We greeted them with some teasing about their small size.

"Only because they're small and adorable enough to be babe magnet," Salamence replied. "Seriously, you put those among a group of teenage female dragons and their female guardians, and they'll be hugging and fawning over them like they're a Westie puppy and a cuddly teddy bear."

"Yeah," Garble stated, "then Spike mentioned that he and Skyress came from Ponyville, explaining why he's so Pony-ish and making me wonder if they're really Ponies in a dragon and phoenix costumes."

"And that's when those tests came in to find out just how much dragon and phoenix they have in them," Salamence stated "I have to admit, we were a little impressed with their connections with some high-class Princess and Lady after that belching contest, but we hid it with our teasing."

"I was impressed with how the little guy took on one of Crackle's 'cousins' in tail-wrestling," Garble stated "but that was before we found out he was really three Ponies and their guardians in disguises. Man, they had us fooled; there was a bit of a striking resemblance."

"I started to like the kid's guardian when she knocked me off of that hill of gems in Master of the Hoard," Salamence chuckled. "That was a sly sneak attack in my book."

"And we finally accepted that Spike's a dragon and Skyress is a guardian when he survived that belly-flop into the lava pit and she did that aerial maneuver with the clouds," Garble added with a smile.

"And the gang accepted their new Rookie Dragon and Rookie Guardian into it," finished the also smiling Salamence.

"Heh, the two of us really enjoyed having Spike and Skyress for a little brother and sister before the phoenix egg incident," Garble chuckled. "We tried to intimidate those two into smashing that egg before those three Ponies and their guardians stood up for them. It was then that we found out they're six of the namby-pamby Ponies and guardians that raised those two."

"Yeah," Salamence nodded. "Even though they don't really stood a chance against us, Rad, Hawktor, Bulldoze, and Tyranitar, we were willing to give those Ponies a chance to show what they got. And it ended with us crashing into a tree…"

"Again!" he and Garble said simultaneously.

"Course," Garble stated, "ya gotta admit that evasive teleporting spell from that purple Unicorn and her Dragonoid Bakugan was pretty impressive."

"Despite all that," Salamence said to him, "we all really want our Rookie Dragon and Rookie Phoenix back, most of all the two of us."

"And we'll get them back," Garble assured his guardian, even if it means the gang terrorizing all of Ponyville." His face became angrier. "Maybe even get even with that purple Unicorn and her Dragonoid Guardian."

"I agree. They're the ones who got them away, and they seem to be the ones who mostly raised Spike and Skyress…" The Dragon Pokemon stopped when he and Garble heard a rustling from nearby. Jumping to their feet, the two dragons looked around. That's when they spotted Spike and Skyress emerging from the bushes.

"Spike! Skyress!" Garble cried with surprise. "Ya came! I had my doubts, but…looks like Discord and Razenoid kept his word." Spike then stepped towards them to come into the light…and that's when they saw it. Spike and Skyress look…different. They no longer has that innocent look on their faces but a scowling frown instead, the same kind that they gave Garble and Salamence when they refused to smash the phoenix egg. They also seemed to be having that sort of bad boy/girl attitude on themselves that the gang would show. And his scales and her feathers…they look a little…gray.

"Long time, no see, Garble," Spike said, sounding rather smug. Even that tone in his voice wasn't the Spike the older dragon remembered.

"Hey, Sal," Skyress said, also smug. Not the girl Salamence remembered either.

"Uh, you okay there, you two?" the Dragon Pokemon then asked them. "You look a little…I dunno…different." The youngsters just scoffed in reply.

"Just getting over those namby-pamby 'friends' of ours," Spike snarled, moving his eyes to the side as if he were looking back without moving his head as did Skyress. Garble and Salamence turned to each other with surprise; this is the first time they've ever heard those two talk like them and the others.

"Uh, o-kaaay…So…the others are waiting for us at Discord's place," Garble said.

"Need a lift?" Salamence asked, lowering his wing for the wingless dragon.

"'Preciate it," Skyress replied as she and Spike climbed onto his back. Garble frowned a bit but let it slide before taking off, followed by his also frowning guardian. They should be happy that Spike and Skyress are now joining the gang without the use of an intervention, but…these aren't the youngsters they remembered. The Spike and Skyress they knew before were good-hearted and caring because they were raised by Ponies and their guardians. But these Spike and Skyress…they're acting like they never were. Did something happen at Ponyville that made them act like this? Or does those two freaky dudes have something to do with it? Garble's even starting to regret asking that weirdo.

_Spike, what's happened to you? _The red dragon's not the only one who's worried.

_Skyress, what's happened to you?_


	5. Payment

Before we start, I just want to let all of you know that Neo Dragon X is the one who should get the credit for writing the chapters with the Courtship Battles. I helped out by editing and rearranging the lyrics of the songs that go with them. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

**Ch.5: Garble and Salamence's Payment**

A short while later, Garble, along with Salamence carrying Spike and Skyress on his back, arrived at the ruins. Landing before the doors, they saw that Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss were waiting for them just outside said entrance. They smiled when they saw the little dragon and sky phoenix on the Intimidation Pokemon's back.

"I sssee that Dissscord and Razenoid kept their word," Kaa stated with a flash of color in his eye. Mewtwo simply grinned, his eyes glowing with eerie psychic power. Garble and Salamence shuddered at the sight of it. It just creeps them out when that snake and Psychic Pokemon do that.

"The othersss are waiting for you inssside, little ones," Hiss then said, holding his wing out to the open door. Genesect nodding as well as he held the door open with one claw, and Spike and Skyress climbed off of Salamence's back. They didn't say a word but just walked in. Garble and Salamence then turned to Kaa and Mewtwo.

"I guess Discord really did keep his word," Garble said.

"Yeah, and so did Razenoid," Salamence added.

"Yeah, they have," The purple cat-like Pokemon responded with a nod. "And they expect you to keep yours as well."

"Yeah, yeah," Garble grumbled. "We hear ya." They then went into the ruins where they found the other dragons and guardians welcoming Spike and Skyress back into the gang.

"Hey, little dude!" Rad said, ruffling the smaller dragon's head-spines. "We missed ya!"

"Greetings, fellow Ventus Guardian." Hawktor greeted Skyress in a gentlemanly manner.

"Yeah, you're a sight for sore eyes, chico," Haze said with a laugh.

"Welcome back, dudette!" Ingram grinned with a chuckle.

Spike and Skyress didn't react or even smile, despite all the attention they're getting. Garble and Salamence noticed this and frowned. Another thing they're starting to worry about these new Spike and Skyress. Dai and Metagross immediately noticed this as well.

"What's up with our lil' Rookie Dragon?" the albino dragon asked the red leader.

"And our lil' Rookie Phoenix?" Metagross asked the guardian leader.

"I don't know," Garble answered, "but whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Somehow, we get the feeling Discord and Razenoid did something to them," Salamence explained. "Ya noticed his scales and her feathers?"

"Yeah, they seem a lil'… " Dai answered with an arched eyebrow.

"Gray," Metagross finished.

"And that's why we're worried," Garble explained to them. "We've a bad feeling it's gonna affect them with…you know what." The albino and blue supercomputer turned to them with wide eyes.

"No way, mate! That's only a dragon myth!" Dai stated.

"And a guardian myth!" Metagross added. "Not entirely scientifically proven."

"That's what we thought until we heard about Knux's sister," Salamence stated. "And try telling that to Druddigon's brother too."

"But…that only happened when they were twelve," Dai stated.

"And when they got dumped," Metagross added when he thought about it. His white partner shuddered before he turned to him.

"Don't remind me, mate. I still have nightmares just thinking about what they did to their exes after that."

"Trust me," the Metal Pokemon stated. "You're not the only one."

"Well, let's just hoping they don't get…heartbroken," Garble said, turning to Spike and Skyress.

"I agree," Salamence concurred. "Otherwise, there might not be anyway of saving them from…it." There was a flash of light from the corner of their eye, and they turned to see that Discord and Razenoid had appeared before the seven dragons and their guardians.

"You see, Garble," Discord said to the red dragon. "I brought Spike back to you as I have promised."

"And as you see as well, Salamence," Razenoid said to the blue dragon, "I brought Skyress back to you as promised as well."

"I can see that," Garble grumbled with a suspicious glare.

"But what exactly did you do to her?" Salamence demanded with a hissing glare.

"Oh, you mean the color change?" Discord replied. "Oh, it's just a slight side effect."

"No harm really," Razenoid explained. "Just a little attitude adjustment to make them more mature." The red and blue dragons still weren't convinced but didn't say anything, not wanting them to do anything else to Spike or Skyress until they have figured out what really happened to the little ones.

"Now then," Discord then said with a smile, "we believe there is an agreement about payment for our services to you."

"Yeah, there is," Garble replied with a reluctant frown. "What is it you want?"

"The thing is," Discord, explained, "I want Princess Celestia to come to me, but I need someone to convince her to come…someone like Spike."

"And I want Lady Arceus to come to me," Razenoid added, "but I need someone to convince her to come…someone like Skyress." Garble and Salamence were about to reply, but Spike and Skyress spoke up before they could say a word.

"We'll bring them right over here." The other dragons and guardians turned to them with surprise at their volunteering.

"Whoa, dawgs," Smokes said to them. "Ya sure ya wanna do that?"

"Yeah," Hydreigon explained. "I mean, we know that ya got connections with the head ladies, but—"

"We want to do it!" They stepped back with shock at Spike's outburst.

"Uh, you okay there, buddies?" asked Bulldoze.

"Yeah," Tyranitar asked. "What's eatin' ya?"

"We'll be fine," Skyress answered coldly, "once they're here." Now all the dragons and guardians are worried about them. They couldn't even stop them as they took the quills and parchment that Discord and Razenoid had brought out for them.

"What should we say in the letters?" Spike asked firmly.

"Just tell them that Twilight and Drago wants to see them at a cave just at the outskirts of Winsome Falls," the Darkus Destroyer answered them with a smile. "Add that they had found something that they find rather intriguing, but they must also come alone."

"Got it," Skyress replied as she and Spike wrote the letters down as they would for Twilight and Drago. Garble and Salamence stepped forward in protest.

"Now wait just a minute," Salamence said firmly. "This is crazy!"

"Yeah, you can't just go luring a princess or lady into a trap like that," Garble snapped. "I mean, sure, ya got it bad for those girls, but still!" Discord and Razenoid simply turned to them with a look that the teenage dragon or his guardian didn't like.

"You do owe us one, Garble and Salamence," Discord said, "so don't you forget that…"

"Unless you want Twilight, Drago, and their friends to come after you and get your Rookie Dragon and Phoenix back," Razenoid added. Spike and Skyress looked up at them harshly, their eyes suddenly glowing red with anger…literally!

"We're not going back to them!" they roared. The other dragons and guardians stepped back with surprise; not from their outburst but from what happened when they did. They grew a little…taller, and at a fast rate.

And two odd bumps appeared on Spike's back, right where his shoulder blades are. As that happened, his scales became grayer that they're close to loosing their color.

Skyress's eyes glowed red, and her feathers grew even more razor edged. Her wings expanded and contracted, growing in size and strength as armor formed around her wings and feathers, binding her feathers into a long, blade like tail. She had just evolved into her dark form: Darkus Storm Skyress!

Salamence's eyes widened in shock and horror.

_No… No… This cannot be…_he thought furiously to himself with horror. _Don't tell me it's… Phoenixheart Broken_! Razenoid only smiled at Skyress as she continued writing the letter, as if unaware of her sudden, dark evolution.

_Oh, no_, Garble thought to himself with shock. _No, don't tell me that it happened to him. Don't tell me it's…Dragonheart Broken!_ Discord only smiled at Spike as he continued writing the letter, as if unaware of his sudden condition.


	6. Message from Twilight&Drago

**Ch.6: Sudden News from "Twilight and Drago"**

After raising the sun, Princess Celestia returned to her room and Lady Arceus so that the two of them can get ready for the day ahead of them. Some thoughts went through Celestia's mind as she brushed her mane and put on her crown, necklace, and shoes. Same with Arceus as she got on her golden shoes and wheel and brushed her mane neatly. So far, almost all of the Bearers of Harmony and their guardians have found their true loves. First Twilight through Marvin and Drago through Dialga; then Rainbow Dash through Lionwing and Helios through Rayquaza; then Fluttershy through Pyrus and Boulderon through Groudon; then Pinkie Pie through Big Macintosh and Trister through Kyogre; finally Applejack through Peter le Pew and Wolfurio through Virizion. Now the only ones left are Rarity and Taylean, the Bearer of Generosity and the Guardian of Ventus themselves.

"I wonder who _their _true loves will be," Celestia asked Arceus with some thought.

"Who knows," her guardian answered with a shrug. "We will just have to wait and find out." Just then, the flames in their fireplace burst with life as a sparkling wisp of smoke flew out, transforming into a pair of scroll. Intrigued by this and wondering if it is from Twilight and Drago, the Princess and Lady took the scrolls and unrolled them to read them:

"_Dear Princess Celestia/Lady Arceus:_

"_We have found something that we believe will capture your interest; it may have the power to help us stop Discord and Razenoid! We ask that you come right away to see it. But you must come alone; this should be for your eyes only before we can decide on whether or not to use it. Please meet us at the cave just at the outskirts of Winsome Falls so that we may discuss this in private._

"_Sincerely yours, Twilight Sparkle/Titanium Dragonoid."_

Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus couldn't believe what they had just read. Twilight and Drago have found something that they may use against Discord and Razenoid. This might be what they need to try and stop their crazy kidnap-the-Princess-and-Lady-and-woo-them plots. But what if it will be far too dangerous to use? They do agree with Twilight and Drago that they should look into this before they decide on using it. They must go right away. They quickly snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the bedroom door open and saw that it was their sisters Luna and Giratina.

"Big Sister," Luna said to Celestia, "is everything alright?"

"You as well, sister?" Giratina asked Arceus. "You looked surprised about something."

"Oh, we have gotten a message from Twilight and Drago is all," Celestia answered the blue Alicorn and Ghost Dragon before she and Arceus put the scrolls away.

"Which is why we need to ask a favor of you, Luna and Giratina," Arceus said to them.

"Anything, Arceus," Giratina replied as Luna nodded.

"Twilight and Drago believed that they may have found something," Celestia explained, "but they wants Arceus and me to look into it ourselves alone before deciding what to do with it."

"If it is not too much trouble," Arceus asked, "could you take our place in our duties for today?"

"Of course, sisters," Luna answered. "We're free all day. What is it we need to do?"

"Not much," Celestia answered. "Just the meeting with the Crystal Kingdom councilors on what they had missed over the thousand years it has been hidden away by King Sombra, along with Lord Darkrai." She and Arceus became shocked when Luna and Giratina winced at the names and went up to them with worry.

"We are so sorry, sisters," Arceus said to them. "We didn't mean to mention…them." Luna and Giratina quickly looked up at her and Celestia reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Arcy," Giratina said. "It's all in the past. I know that the pain will go away soon, but…I can't help but get the feeling that…he's still alive."

"Same here," Luna said quietly, "with Sombra."

Celestia and Arceus felt that way as well, which is why they asked their nephews-in-law Shining Armor and Zekrom to keep a lookout for anything strange going on at the Frozen North surrounding the Crystal Kingdom. From what Arceus and Giratina understood, the Shadow Unicorn Sombra became Darkrai's partner when the Pitch-Black Pokemon was teleported into his castle. Afterwards, he was locked away in the prison of ice alongside Sombra when the Royal Sisters sealed them away.

Celestia and Luna chose not to let Luna and Giratina know about their captain and commander's search, fearing that it will alarm them. Discord and Razenoid's return and falling in love with the Sun Princess and Lady of Light is alarming enough for their Sisters of the Moon and the Dead.

"Are you _sure_ you will be alright?" Celestia asked.

"We will be just fine, Celestia," Luna answered with a smile. "Really."

"We just need the documents to show to the councilors," her guardian answered. With a reassured nod, Celestia handed the book to Luna with her magic.

"Should you need our help," Arceus then instructed, "do not feel afraid to call us with our telepathy spells."

"Just take care, sisters," the blue Pony and ghost dragon replied with a nod. Celestia and Arceus then closed their eyes with a smile and cast their teleportation spells to take them to the location instructed in Twilight and Drago's letters. When they were gone in a flash of golden light, Luna and Giratina left the room to meet with the Crystal Kingdom council, completely unaware of what shall happen to their sisters.


	7. Where Are They?

**Ch.7: Where's Spike and Skyress?**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Marvin and Dialga were busy making breakfast while Twilight and Drago were putting away their books from yesterday.

"I can't believe we've read ourselves to sleep last night," the Unicorn stated with a giggle.

"And I can't believe we've sparred ourselves to sleep last night," the Temporal Dragon added with a grin.

"I know what you mean," Marvin replied with an invisible smile before giving her a flirty look. "Then again, I didn't mind the way we were sleeping."

"Obviously! We're a race of creatures that are supposed to keep a watch on danger that would threaten our partners for our whole life," Drago added with a smile before wrapping his arm and wing around her with a seductive purr, "but I don't mind the way we were sleeping either."

"Oh you!" the girls giggled with a slight blush as each pushed her respective lover back playfully.

"C'mon, Twi," he teased, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You know you and Dialga liked it too. Probably why Spike didn't disturb us last night."

"Yeah, and Skyress too," Drago teased as well, letting his Temporal Dragoness rest her head on his neck. Dialga and Twilight blinked in reply.

"Now that I think about," Twilight said, "I haven't seen them all morning. Last time we did see them, they left to help Rarity and Taylean."

"You think they must have went to bed without waking us up?" asked Dialga. Drago and Marvin exchanged a quick glance, before turning back to their girlfriend and mate.

"Possibly," the Dragonoid answered his partner. "Why don't you and Marvin go check?" Said partners then left for Twilight's room to fetch the little dragon and Sky Phoenix. As they did, Dialga and Drago answered the knock at their door. Opening it, they saw Rarity and Taylean outside with a basket of gems along with a bag of birdseed cradled in Taylean's gauntlets.

"Hi, Rarity."

"Hello, Taylean."

"Greetings, Dialga and Drago, dears," the white Unicorn. "We came over to give this basket of gems and birdseed to Spike and Skyress as a thank-you gift for yesterday."

"Are they up yet?" asked Taylean.

"Marvin and Twilight are fetching them now," Drago answered. "You want to come in and wait?" As the Bearers of Generosity and Ventus came in, Marvin and Twilight came back downstairs, Peewee riding on Marvin's shoulder while Starly rode on Twilight's.

"Dialga, Drago," Marvin said with a bit of worry, "Spike and Skyress aren't there."

"What do you mean 'not there'?" asked Rarity and Taylean, noticing the worry in their voices.

"We mean Spike's not in his bed, while Skyress's golden cage is clearly empty," Twilight answered. "Just Peewee and Starly with their note here." Marvin then handed the parchment to Drago, who read them out loud to find out what's going on:

"_Spike and Skyress came last night, packed their things, and just left. They looked rather strange, and they seemed upset about something. Owlicious and Typhlosion went to follow them and find out where they're going, and we stayed here to tell you what happened."_

"You mean our poor little Spikey-Wikey ran away?" Rarity cried, dropping the basket with dismay, spilling their contents all over the floor.

"And Skyress too?" asked Taylean, dropping the seed all over the floor in shock.

"What do you mean 'They looked rather strange', you two?" Dialga then asked the baby phoenix and his guardian. Peewee and Starly then flew over to the desk, took a hold of a quill with Peewee's talon, and started to write their answer while Starly held the paper still:

"_Their scales and feathers looked a little grayer."_

"Grayer?" asked Marvin, confused. "Can dragons or Sky Phoenixes do that?"

"I don't think so," Twilight answered with a shake of her head.

Behind them, Drago and Dialga stiffened, their eyes widening with sudden realization and horror. Twilight, Marvin, Rarity, and Taylean turned to the two frozen Dragons, questioning looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, dears?" Rarity asked with worry in his voice. Drago and Dialga shook their heads and sighed.

"It's just a theory," Drago answered. "We'll tell you if we think it's true. You guys continue on."

"Grayer shade on scales and feathers…upset expressions…their running away," Rarity said with some thought before it hit Taylean.

"My friends," he then asked, "you don't think that Discord and Razenoid has something to do with it, do you?" The violet Pony and her red Dragonoid's eyes went wide with shock.

"It may be possible," Twilight answered, "but let's just hope not."

"What are you talking about?" asked Marvin.

"Remember when we told you about Discord and Razenoid turning us into the opposite of our true selves and attributes?" Drago asked. "Well, when they did, we literally turned gray in color. That's the effected sign of Discord and Razenoid's influence upon us."

"So you're saying that Spike and Skyress ran away because Discord and Razenoid turned them into the opposite of the Spike and Skyress we know and love?" asked Dialga.

"Exactly, which is why we have to find them and figure out what it was that made them like this," Twilight answered. "The question is: Why haven't Owlicious or Typhlosion come back to tell us where Spike and Skyress are now? They should've been back already."

Meanwhile at the castle ruins, Discord had hung up a cage that's holding Owlicious inside. He had detected the owl's presence and learned from Spike that he's Twilight's pet. Thinking he followed Spike to find out for Twilight where he was going, he caught him and trapped him inside the cage. Discord and Spike then looked out the window, where Razenoid was watching Skyress duke it out with Typhlosion.

The Volcano Pokemon had been overjoyed at first, that he and his partner had found Spike and Skyress, but his joy had quickly faded to confusion when he saw their gray coloring, and when Discord had trapped his partner and neither of the two did anything about it. He was even more surprised and shocked when Skyress, now looking a lot different then her previous form, blocking his way when he went to save his partner. With no choice left, he activated the flames broiling on his back and engaged his friend in battle.

"_Skyress! You don't know what your doing! Snap out of it!_" Typhlosion cried as he avoided a Lightning Talon from the corrupted bird. Skyress ignored him as she went in for a Blow Away. Her wings became swirling tornadoes, and she hurled them at him. He leaped over them easily, before counterattacking with an Eruption. A mass of molten rocks and lava exploded out of the flames on his back, aimed directly for Skyress. The corrupted guardian simply grinned as she opened her beak and blasted out a churning wall of Ventus winds. The Eruption exploded against the wall of wind, completely useless.

Typhlosion snarled as he attacked with everything in his arsenal. Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Focus Blast, Solarbeam, even Rock Slide! Each time, Skyress either avoided the move easily or took it full on, but when the smoke cleared, she emerged as good as new. Typhlosion was tiring. He couldn't keep this up forever. Skyress gave a cruel laugh as she saw the exhausted Volcano Pokemon.

"Ready to give up? You know you can't beat me." Typhlosion glared up at her, rage burning in his eyes.

"_You really think so? Well, I've got one more trick up my sleeve. It may render me helpless, but what have I got to lose?"_

With that, Typhlosion let out an ear-splitting roar as the flames billowing from his back flared with sudden intensity. He had just activated his Blaze ability, exceeding his own possible strength. The strain could knock him out, but it gave him a tremendous power boost. Typhlosion's eyes opened, and they were a glaring pure, fiery red.

"_BLAST BURN!_" he roared as he hunched over, aiming the blazing flames on his back directly at Skyress, whose eyes widened in shock. Typhlosion then roared as the flames discharged a massive, powerful Blaze-boosted stream of crimson flames at Skyress. They smashed into her with an enormous crack, engulfing her form in fiery fury. Spike rushed forward to help his guardian, but Razenoid pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Spike roared at the Darkus Demon angrily. He and Discord chuckled.

"Skyress doesn't need your help," Razenoid explained. "She can handle her own in a fight." He then pointed to the ball of fire, which split open in a blazing explosion as Skyress sliced through with Whirlwind Lighting Blade. Her blade tail glowed intense black as she lowered her head and glared at Typhlosion, who collapsed to the ground, his eyes widening in shock.

"_Wh... Wha.. How... did... you...?..."_ Skyress chuckled.

"My strength far exceeds yours now, pathetic Pokemon! My dark power has granted me that!" With that, Skyress leaped forward, so fast, it was a blur. She sliced through the Volcano Pokemon with Whirlwind Lighting Blade. Typhlosion collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Razenoid then lashed out with a barrage of purple Darkus chains, binding the unconscious Volcano Pokemon. He then tossed a chain over the rafters, and tied a knot, securing the bound Typhlosion next to his caged partner. Skyress then landed on Spike's shoulder and glared at the two as Owliscious turned to them in shock.

"Sorry, birdie," Spike said to the owl coldly, "but you're not going _anywhere _for quite some time." Discord and Razenoid then turned to Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians.

"You four stay here and keep an eye on them," Discord instructed, thumbing at Owlicious and the unconscious Typhlosion. "The others and I are going to meet up with our Princess and Lady."

"Asss you wish, massstersss," Kaa replied, bowing to them as did Hiss and their guardians. Razenoid then snapped his talons, and he, Discord, and the seven dragons and their guardians were gone in a flash.


	8. Cuddle in Cave

**Ch.8: Cuddling in a Cave**

Outside the cave at the outskirts of Winsome Falls, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus appeared in a flash of golden light. They then looked up at the beautiful view just about ten miles behind the cave. The rainbow-colored falls were shimmering in the light of the morning sun, making her think of gems well polished to the point of perfection. It makes Celestia think of the times she and Discord would take Luna there every summer back when she was a small filly waiting to earn her moon Cutie Mark. And Arceus wished that she can visit it with Razenoid.

But now is not the time to dwell on the past or wish for a visit; they have to meet up with Twilight and Drago about what they have found. They then walked up to the cave and called out to their students.

"Twilight," Celestia called into the cave. "Drago? Are you in there?"

"It is us, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus," her guardian called. "We got your letters and came over here right away."

"We're inside, Princess and Lady," Twilight's voice called back to her from within the cave.

"We think it's best that you come inside and see this for yourself," Drago's voice added. "We don't think it's a good idea to bring it out into the open." With an understanding nod at their caution, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus made their way into the cave. As it was getting dark, Celestia activated her horn's magic to light it up, aided by the light emitting from Arceus' wheel.

A few minutes later, they reached a lit area. Only instead of Twilight, Drago, and the magical device they were talking about, she saw Discord lying on a pile of large silk pillows surrounded by lit candles, a lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling lighting up the area more. Razenoid was also there on his own pile of silky pillows. Celestia and Arceus stepped back as they looked at them with a flirty smile.

"Glad you can make it, Princess," the Draconequus said in Twilight's voice before his voice became normal. "Or should I say…Tia."

"Same with you, Lady," the Darkus Demon added in Drago's voice before it became normal itself. "Or should I say…Arcy."

"Discord!"

"Razenoid!" They then turned to run but stopped when they saw Garble, Salamence, and their gang blocking the exit. They felt their hearts jump up into their throats simultaneously when they saw the smaller dragon and phoenix among them, looking at them with angry eyes.

"Spike?"

"Skyress?" They didn't have time to react when Discord threw his tail around Celestia and pulled her onto the pillows and into his arms.

"You're quite the catch," he purred as Arceus turned to them sharply. "You know that?"

"You too, Arcy," Razenoid purred, wrapping his tail around her and pulling her into his arms and wings before she could help her partner.

"What have you done to Spike and Skyress?!" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, the little dragon and phoenix?" Discord asked as Arceus struggled in Razenoid's embrace. "They're just going through a hard time because of their love over one of your Bearers of Harmony Rarity and her guardian/your Bearer of Power Taylean. You know, the white Unicorn with the three-diamond Cutie Mark and her Ventus ninja Bakugan?"

Garble and Salamence turned to each other with shock. They remember those two; she's one of the two Unicorns and her green ninja guardian who tried to protect Spike and Skyress when they refused to smash the egg. As they recalled from what Spike and Skyress told them before that, Spike has a serious crush on the Pony while Skyress is crushing on her guardian. Could _they _be the cause of his Dragonheart Broken and her Phoenixheart Broken/evolution to Storm Skyress?

"So I take it we've made our payment to ya?" asked Smokes.

"Yeah, this seemed easy enough for us to do," Hydreigon added.

"You have," Razenoid answered as he nuzzled into Arceus' neck. "Feel free to do whatever you like now." The dragons and their guardians then left, Spike and Skyress right next to Garble and Salamence who now know what he have to do…before it's too late.


	9. Betrayal

**Ch.9: Garble and Salamence's "Treachery"**

A short while later, Garble and Salamence had made their way into the ruins and went up to the spot where Kaa, Hiss, and their guardians were guarding the trapped Owlicious and unconscious Typhlosion.

"Ah, Sssirsss Garble and Sssalamence," Hiss said when he saw the red and blue dragons approaching them. "How nice to sssee you two again."

"And how are Masters Discord and Razenoid doing with Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus?" Genesect asked.

"They're fine," Garble answered. "We and the boys left them alone as they were starting to make out." He and Salamence then looked up at the unhappy owl and knocked out Volcano Pokemon as if to give them a look that seems to say "Don't worry" before turning back to the snakes and their guardians.

"You know," Salamence then said to them, "you four look as though you could use a rest. Why don't ya take a break and we'll watch the owl and Volcano Pokemon for ya?" Kaa, Hiss and their guardians looked at each other before turning back to the teenage dragon and his guardian.

"I guesss we can ressst for a few minutesss," Kaa replied with a shrug of his wings and his shoulders.

"Alright," Mewtwo said to the two dragons, "but if anything should happen, call us."

"Will do," Garble and Salamence replied, and the two snakes and their guardians left to relax or stretch out their coils. Once they were gone, the dragons turned back to Owlicious and Typhlosion and took a quiet hold of the lock on the owl's cage.

"Don't worry," Garble whispered as he started to pick at the lock with his claw. "We're getting you out of here." He then picked at the lock some more until he heard it click and saw it pop open. Carefully, he slid the lock off and opened the cage. He watched with a small smile as Owlicious flew out and onto his held out wrist.

Salamence opened his maw as he fired a controlled Flamethrower at the chains binding Typhlosion. The Darkus chains melted into scrap metal as the flames touched them, before the limp Volcano Pokemon fell onto Salamence's back. He closed his maw, cutting off the flow of flames, and spread his massive wings as he buffeted the air.

"Looks like you can fly good," Garble said to Owliscious. "Okay, we need you to do us a huge favor. Fly over to Ponyville and fetch Spike and Skyress' Pony friends and their guardians; lead them over to the river just outside of the ruins."

"Typhlosion will stick with us so that he'll have more time to recover and get his strength back," Salamence added. "And hurry; we're afraid Spike and Skyress are in trouble." With a nod, Owlicious flew out through a window with the dragons watching after him.

_Sorry, you two, _Garble and Salamence thought to themselves. _But we can't let you go through the same thing that Knux's sister and Druddigon's brother did. Please…just hang on a little longer._


	10. If I Never Knew You

This is a songfic chapter with _If I Never Knew You _from the movie _Pocahontas_, neither of them I own.

**Ch.10: If Spike and Skyress Never Knew Rarity and Taylean**

Meanwhile, outside of the cave in which Discord and Razenoid are holding Celestia and Arceus prisoner, Spike, Skyress, and the other teenage dragons and guardians were outside celebrating Spike and Skyress' rejoining the gang. They had brought with them a whole lot of gems and foods to chow on and rocking it out with a bit of tail-wrestling, sparring, and fire-belching, thinking it will be great entertainment for their Rookie Dragon and Rookie Phoenix.

Dai and Metagross turned and noticed that Spike and Skyress were sitting on a boulder nearby, looking up at the sky and looking a little grayer and taller than last time with the bumps on Spike's back becoming bigger and looking like they're becoming wings. The white dragon and his Steel Pokemon started to worry; their Phoenixheart Broken and Dragonheart Broken are getting worse. They then went up to the younger dragon and younger guardian's side.

"Hey," Dai said, "you okay there, mates?" The frown on Spike and Skyress' faces didn't leave.

"Fine." Dai and Metagross could tell by the slight hesitation that they're not fine. Dai then handed Spike a handful of small gems, and Metagross then handed Skyress some seed.

"Gem?"

"Seed?" Spike and Skyress then turned to them.

"There aren't any blue diamond-shaped diamonds in there, are they?" Spike asked.

"Or any sunflower seeds?" Skyress added. The white dragon and Iron Leg Pokemon gave them a confused blink.

"I, uh, don't think so," Dai answered.

"Why?" Metagross asked. "Don't like how they taste?"

"No," Spike answered, taking a couple of gems and nibbling on one while Skyress just pecked at a few seeds. "They remind us of…her."

"And him," Skyress added sadly.

"That Sheila Pony 'n' her guardian Discord 'n' Razenoid mentioned?" asked Dai.

"What did they do to you?" asked Metagross.

"We fell in love with them and came close to telling them our feelings," Spike answered a little angrily.

"And Discord and Razenoid showed us that…" Skyress added, fighting back her tears, "they don't love us back…because we're too young for them." Dai saw that tears are starting to flow from Spike's green eyes also as his scales and Skyress' feathers became grayer. They then became taller that Spike's almost the same size as the Ponies, and the bumps are becoming more like wings by the minute. Skyress's wings became sharper and deadlier, and she's now tall enough to reach Taylean's shoulders with the top of her head. Their Phoenixheart Broken and Dragonheart Broken are getting worse.

"Whoa, mates!" Dai then cried. "I'm sure they didn't really mean it!"

"And even if they did," Metagross protested, "you shouldn't give up."

"You don't understand!" Spike sobbed, jumping off of the boulder. "Rarity, she…she's a wonderful filly…I…I wanna die now than…not knowing about her for a whole century."

"And Taylean's…an amazing Bakugan," Skyress whimpered with tears. "I couldn't bear the thought of not knowing him at all." They then looked up at the skies, seeing a couple of the clouds taking the shape of a Unicorn with a mane and tail like Rarity's and the shape of a mask like Taylean's.

**Skyress: **_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

**Spike: **_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

Dai and Metagross watched as their new friends sung their song for the girl and guardian they lost. They can see it in their eyes that they still love that Rarity and that Taylean, despite their not loving them back. That's the thing about broken hearts; they couldn't stop loving no matter what.

**Spike: **_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

**Skyress: **_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

**Spike & Skyress: **_So dry your eyes_

From hearing them mention truth and lies, Dai and Metagross then recalled something. Skyress said that Discord and Razenoid showed her and Spike that Rarity and Taylean don't love them. Is it possible that…they _lied_ to get them back into the gang?

**Spike: **_And I'm so grateful to you_

**Skyress: **_I'd have lived my whole life through_

**Spike & Skyress: **_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Back at Ponyville, Rarity sat outside of the library, looking up at the sky with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her little Spikey-Wikey would run away like that. Why did he have to go and do that? She felt like a part of her has vanished, and it has…Spike.

"Rarity?" she turned to see Taylean walking up to her and wiped a tear away.

"Taylean," she then said to her guardian. "I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Thinking about Spike?" he asked. She nodded in reply, making the Ventus ninja frown. "I don't blame you; I'm worried about him too…and Skyress." He then sat down next to her before looking up. "Whenever she's around, I feel more alive. But…now that she ran away, I feel so…empty."

The two of them smiled sadly as a couple of clouds in the sky took the shapes of Spike smiling and waving down at her and of Skyress doing an aerial dance. Oh, if only they told those that they liked them back sooner. Not as friends but…as true loves.

**Taylean:** _If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

**Rarity: **_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

**Taylean & Rarity: **_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

"Rarity! Taylean!" The Unicorn and ninja turned to see Rainbow Dash, Helios, Rayquaza, and Lionwing rush out of the library and over to them.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Did we find Spike and Skyress?" asked Taylean hopefully.

"We think so," Rayquaza answered. "Owlicious has returned and is flying around as if he wants us to follow him to Spike." Rarity and Taylean quickly leapt to their feet.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rarity demanded. "Let's get our Spikey-Wikey back!"

"And Skyress too!" Taylean cried. And they all dashed off after Owlicious: all the guardians; the Mane Six, and their boyfriends: Marvin X-2; Peter le Pew; Lionwing; Pyrus; and Big Mac. Rarity and Taylean can only pray that Spike and Skyress are alright. Rarity would be unhappy the rest of her life if she had never met and befriended the dragon she would soon have feelings for. And Taylean would feel just as heartbroken if he had never met and won over the phoenix he had become so very fond of.

**Spike & Taylean: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Rarity & Skyress:** _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

**All Four: **_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

Back with Spike and Skyress, they have soon become completely gray, and Spike's bumps are now fully wings. They look just like Garble's but without the tears and holes. Skyress' tail feathers were so sharp that just poking at one of them lightly will be enough to leave a deep cut. Metagross and Dai could only hope that Garble and Salamence would get back soon before those two reach the final stage of Dragonheart Broken and Phoenixheart Broken.

**Rarity & Skyress:** _Oh, If I never knew you_

**Spike & Taylean: **_There's no moment I regret_

**Rarity & Skyress:** _If I never felt this love_

**Spike & Taylean: **_Since the moment that we met_

**Rarity & Skyress:** _I would have no inkling of_

**Spike & Taylean: **_If our time has gone too fast_

**Rarity & Skyress:** _How precious life can be…Ohh…_

**Spike & Taylean: **_I've lived at last…Yeah, yeah…_

Back with our heroes, they're following Owlicious as fast as they could, Rarity and Taylean seemingly gaining the lead. They really want to see their beloved Spike and Skyress and make sure that they're alright. If they are, then Rarity's going to tackle Spike to the ground and kiss him right on the mouth in front of everypony. Same with Taylean to Skyress in front of every-guardian.

**All Four: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

**Rarity:** _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Skyress: **_We'd turn the darkness into light_

**All Four: **_But still my heart is saying we were right_

**Spike & Taylean: **_We were right_

Although they do not know it, the two separated lovers and their torn apart guardians were shedding tears simultaneously, thinking about the one they had lost. Now only Rarity and Taylean finding Spike and Skyress and confessing their feelings will bring them back together and keep it that way…even if Spike has to face Taylean in a Courtship Battle.

**Spike: **_And if I never knew you_

**Rarity:** _If I never knew you_

**Taylean: **_I'd have lived my whole life through_

**Skyress:** _Empty as the sky_

**All Four: **_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_Rarity_, Spike thought to himself, _I'm sorry that I had to leave you…and I'm sorry that I couldn't let go of my love for you. All I ask now…is that you find happiness with another guy old enough for you._ He then turned around and headed back with an empathic Dai to join the gang.

_Taylean_, Spike thought to herself, _I'm sorry that I had to leave you…and I'm sorry that I couldn't let go of my love for you. All I ask now…is that you find happiness with another guardian old enough for you._ She then followed after Spike.

_Don't you worry, Spike_, Rarity thought to herself as she spotted the river up ahead. _Rarity's coming!_

_Do not fear, Skyress_, Taylean thought to himself as he spotted the river up ahead as well. _Taylean's coming!_


	11. Dragonheart & Phoenixheart Broken?

**Ch. 11: What are Dragonheart Broken and Phoenixheart Broken?**

In less than a minute, the Ponies, their boyfriends, and their guardians have reached the side of the river. But when they got there, it wasn't Spike or Skyress they found. It was Garble and Salamence with Typhlosion lying limply on the Pokemon's back. And Garble stood before them with his arms folded across his chest, while Salamence pawed the ground and snorted.

"YOU!" Rarity, Taylean, Twilight, Drago, Helios, and Rainbow cried in unison. Marvin, Dialga, Rayquaza, and Lionwing watched with surprise as their girlfriends, their guardians, and Rarity held up their front hooves and arms to fight the teenage dragon and his Dragon Guardian.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TYPHLOSION?!" Drago roared, drawing the Flare Blade and Flame Shield from the Perfect Core fragment in his chest.

"Whoa, Twily," Marvin said, placing a hand on the Unicorn's shoulder to calm her down. "You know him?"

"Drago, calm down," Dialga said, placing a claw on the Dragonoid's shoulder to calm him down. "You know him?"

"They're the teenage dragon and his guardian who tried to hurt Spike and Skyress," Rainbow yelled before she and Helios tackled Garble and Salamence to the ground.

"What did you do to them, you creeps?!" Helios roared with snarling fangs. Lionwing and Rayquaza rushed over to them as the teenage dragon and his guardian struggled while the blue Pegasus and her Darkus Dragonoid held them down by their wings.

"I didn't do _anything _to Spike!" he protested with a growl. "I swear!"

"And I didn't do _anything_ to Skyress either!" Salamence snarled in protest. "I swear it!"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" Rainbow spatted, raising her hoof to punch him. "Or I swear I'll—"

"That's it! Your lying days are over!" Helios bellowed, his arm plates withdrawing to reveal his mini-gun, He then aimed the tri-barreled weapon at Salamence's face.

"Rainbow, calm down!" Lionwing cried, quickly grabbing her hoof. "He could be telling the truth!" She turned to him sharply with a look of shock and disbelief.

"You as well, Helios!" Rayquaza cried, leaping forward and wrapping her serpentine body around Helios', binding him as she grabbed his arm with the other, preventing him from firing his mini-gun. He glared at her sharply with a look of shock and disbelief.

"You're not actually _buying _this, are you?!" they cried in unison

"We're not entirely sure," Lionwing answered, "but it could be possible that Owlicious led us to them."

"Besides, they have Typhlosion," Rayquaza added. "Owlicious wouldn't have left his guardian behind." Still not convinced, Rainbow and Helios stepped off of Garble and Salamence who stood up quickly and dusted themselves off. As they did, Owlicious flew up to Garble and landed on his shoulder. He didn't flick him off; he wants it to be a sign that he's on the Ponies' side. Salamence then smiled as Typhlosion slowly but surely woke up. The dazed Volcano Pokemon looked around, before his gaze fell on Salamence.

"Thanks for saving me from the chains." He said, shaking Salamence's claw.

"Looks like they were tellin' the truth," Applejack stated.

"For some reason I trust them as well," Wolfurio added, strapping the Lightforce Lance and Order Shield to his back.

"Well, duh!" Garble snapped. "Of course, we were! I may have caused you namby-pamby Ponies and your sissy guardians some trouble, but I'm _no _liar!"

"Garble!" Salamence hissed through clenched teeth. "Watch your manners!"

"Hey, watch it, kid!" Pyrus snapped, offended for Fluttershy. "That's no way to earn a Pony's trust."

"Or a Guardian's trust for that matter," Boulderon growled, also offended for Fluttershy. Garble just rolled his eyes at the older dragon before turning to the Ponies and their Guardians.

"You're right about one thing though," he said to them. "Spike and Skyress are in trouble, and it's all thanks to that Discord and Razenoid guy."

"DISCORD?!"

"RAZENOID?!"

"Yeah," Salamence explained. "They did something to Spike and Skyress to make them suffer from Dragonheart and Phoenixheart Broken."

"Dragonheart…Broken?" asked Fluttershy, obviously confused as the others are.

"Phoenixheart...Broken?" asked Groudon, obviously confused as the others are.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah?" asked Wolfurio. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh no..." Drago, Dialga, Rayquaza, and Helios whispered, horror etching their way onto their features.

"What's wrong, guys?" Twilight asked with worry in her voice. Drago turned to his partner, a look of intense worry and...fear... something he had not shown in a long time.

Drago was immensely brave. Few things could scare him. To see her normally willing to stare death in the face guardian afraid was something bad...

Since the four were Dragon Bakugan and Pokemon, they had knowledge of this condition as well.

"It's a condition that affects dragons between the ages of ten and twelve that have their heart broken by someone they love," Drago explained. "When a dragon has his heart broken from seeing his beloved in love with another, breaking up with him, or not returning his love when he confesses it to her, they go through a terrible transformation. They grow bigger and slightly older (probably up to a teenager's age), and they sprout wings from their backs (dragons like Spike only sprout their wings when they reach their teen years). When they do, they go on a rampage and attack those around them, starting with the ones who broke their hearts. If they're not stopped soon before they reached adulthood, they'll start destroying everything in their path as they devour pairs of lovers."

"The same thing with Skyress." Taylean remarked. As a Ventus Bakugan, he had knowledge of all the ailments of his kind as well. "When a Sky Phoenix has her heart broken from seeing her beloved in love with a another, breaking up with her, or not returning her love when she confesses it to him, they undergo a terrible transformation. They grow bigger and slightly older, the same age as the dragon illness, and they evolve into their next form, but this form is Darkus energy filled, and its powers are much more stronger then the previous form. Their feathers grow razor sharp, sharp enough to slice through solid steel with a single swipe (phoenixes like Skyress only grow their razor feathers when they reach their teen years). When they do, they go on a rampage and attack those around them, starting with the ones who broke their hearts. If they're not stopped soon before they reach adulthood, they'll start destroying everything in their path as they devour pairs of lovers." When Taylean finished, his eyes shown with tears behind his visor.

"Spike and Skyress would _never _do such a thing!" Rarity cried angrily. "They have too good of a heart!"

"Well, those good heart of theirs are broken because of either you and your guardian or Razenoid and Discord," Garble stated with a glare.

"What are ya talking about?" demanded Virizion.

"Well, either Rarity and Taylean shot them down when they told them how they felt about them," Salamence answered, "or Discord and Razenoid tricked them into thinking it. Discord and Razenoid are most likely the culprits cuz Dragonheart Broken and Phoenixheart Broken said nothing about the infected becoming gray in color."

"Definitely Discord and Razenoid," Trister replied.

"Isn't there a way to save them?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"The only way to save them _before _they reach adulthood," Garble, "is if the one they were in love with heals their broken hearts."

"That," Salamence added, "or if someone else who's in love with them does so."

"And if that doesn't happen by the time they reach adulthood?" asked Kyogre, afraid of the outcome. In answer, Garble and Salamence each ran a claw across his neck to indicate death, causing the others to gulp fretfully.

"There's another way to deal with the infected..." Taylean whispered. The others turned to him sharply.

"Which other way?" Rarity questioned her guardian. Taylean gulped, tears now running freely down his mask and dripping onto the ground.

"T...T...To engage... and exterminate... them..." Taylean whispered, letting out a short sob. What had he done to deserve this?

Rarity stared at him with shock, before going up to him. The others were startled when Rarity gave her guardian a sharp slap across the face. Taylean clutched his cheek with one gauntlet as he looked up at his partner.

"Don't you dare turn your back on Skyress! You hear me, Taylean?!" Rarity growled, a savage look adorning her normally beautiful and calm face. "She loves you! She adores you! You must rescue her! Not sit here moping about what you should do! There will be no destroying them!" Taylean nodded, wiping his tears away with his gauntlet before he got up again, this time his eyes filled with rage towards Discord and Razenoid.

"I understand, my Lady Rarity... and even if I do beat Spike in the Courtship Battle, I'm not sure I want to erase his memories..." Taylean said softly, looking at his partner, who had tears streaming down her face but was smiling.

"Thank you Taylean... that means a lot to me," she replied, hugging her guardian fondly.

"Then we better hurry," Lionwing replied. "Where is he?"

"They're with the rest of the gang," Garble answered, "by a cave at the outskirts of Winsome Falls."

"We can show you the quickest way there," Salamence added.

"There's just one thing we want to ask first," Twilight replied.

"How did you know about Spike and Skyress being in trouble?" Drago then inquired. Garble and Salamence hesitated but answered, not wanting to loose their trust.

"Discord and Razenoid said that they can help us get Spike and Skyress back into the gang," Garble said. "

We agreed with it," Salamence added, "and in return, they…had us help them capture your Princess and Lady."

"WHAAAT?!" They fell back at their outburst before holding their claws up in protest.

"We didn't know they were going to fool Spike and Skyress, we swear!" they cried. "We just wanted Spike and Skyress back into the gang!"

"Why would you want that after what happened with the phoenix egg scenario?" demanded Rainbow.

"Yeah, you practically wanted to make purses and quills outta 'em!" Helios roared.

"They may have been raised by you girls and your guardians," Salamence then said a little firmly, "but they're _still _a dragon and Ventus Guardian!"

"And…we missed our little Rookie Dragon and little Rookie Phoenix," Garble added reluctantly, "and they were starting to be like…a little brother and sister to us…" Rainbow and Helios's faces softened when they said that last part reluctantly.

"A little brother and sister?"

"Well, weren't they to _you_?" Garble asked more calmly. "We just…wanted the Spike and Skyress we knew before back."

"The ones who stood up to us when they refused to smash the egg," Salamence specified. The others looked at each other and nodded, believing that Garble and Salamence has learned their lesson and has shown that they care about Spike and Skyress after all.

"Don't worry nutin', par'ner," Applejack said to them. "We'll save 'em faster than you can say, 'Apple fritter on a fryer'!"

"No, faster then my Lightforce Destruction!" Wolfurio added.

"E-yup," Big Mac concurred. Garble and Salamence smiled in reply.

"Thanks," they mumbled.

"Thank us when we save Spike and Skyress, _mes ami_," Peter replied as the Ponies and their boyfriends, (minus Rainbow, Lionwing, Fluttershy, and Pyrus,) got onto the backs of their guardians. With a nod of determination, Garble and Salamence took off with the others right behind him, leading them to Winsome Falls with hopes of saving Spike and Skyress.


	12. Saving Hearts

**Ch.12: Saving Spike's and Skyress' Hearts**

A short while later, Garble, Salamence, and the rescue team spotted Winsome Falls and the cave at its outskirts. They then looked down to see the other dragons and their guardians there as well.

"There they are," Garble said before turning to Rarity who's riding on his back. "You _sure _you wanna do this?"

"And you?" Salamence asked, turning to Taylean on his back.

"You said that the ones they love can save him, didn't you?" Rarity answered. "Well, they're in love with us, and we didn't _really_ break their hearts in the first place. Besides…I love Spike too…"

"And I love Skyress as well…despite our age difference," Taylean added.

"Well, that age difference part won't be a problem," Garble explained. "I forgot to mention: Even if you _do _heal their broken hearts before adult Spike and adult Skyress, he won't return to his original age. They'll stay at the age they're at now and start their usual aging rate from there."

"Will it affect who they are on the inside?" Taylean asked with a bit of concern.

"No, no matter what age they are now," Salamence answered, "they'll still be them on the inside." Rarity and Taylean then nodded with relief and determination.

"Then let's do it!" Rarity cried. Garble and Salamence then flew down to the ground with the others behind him.

At the party at ground level, Dai, Metagross, Hawktor, and Rad looked up to see their leaders flying towards them. With a nod to one another, the dragons started to tap their tails in rhythm, as did Hawktor with his wings and Metagross gently with his foot. The rest but Spike and Skyress noticed the rhythm; it was a sign that Garble and Salamence are back and to get ready. Bulldoze and Tyranitar then turned to Spike, who's now only half an inch taller than Rarity if one is to count the horn, and Skyress, who's now just half an inch shorter than Taylean if one counts his mask.

"Hey, guys!" Bulldoze said. "Garble's back."

"Us and the guys need to get something," Tyranitar added, "so why doncha go greet 'em?"

"Sure thing, guys," Spike replied, and he walked off to welcome their leaders with Skyress on his shoulder. With their backs turned to them, the other five dragons and their guardians quickly made their way to behind the large pile of gems.

"Hey, Garble," Spike said to the other teenage dragon as he landed before him, Rarity hiding behind his back.

"Hey, Salamence," Skyress said to the blue dragon as he landed beside Garble, Taylean hiding under his wings. "Where were ya?"

"Just had to pick up someone for ya," Garble answered.

"Really? Who?" Spike asked. To answer his question, Rarity and Taylean stepped out from behind Garble and Salamence, a straight but hurtful look on their faces. Spike and Skyress' eyes flashed with shock before anger filled them at the sight of their former crushes.

"YOU!" they roared, spreading their wings and preparing to attack. Before they could charge out at them, ropes lassoed around them: two around each wrist; one around each neck; and one around each pair of wings.

"What is this?!" Spike roared before seeing that the lassos came from the other dragons and guardians.

"What are you guys doing?" Skyress yelled. Garble and Salamence then lashed their tail under their Rookie Dragon's feet to knock him onto the ground and make Skyress stumble as well.

"Sorry, guys," Salamence said as the dragons and guardians held them down onto their back with the ropes. "But this is for your own good." Spike and Skyress just glared up at him and Garble with raging fury.

"YOU TRICKED US!" Spike roared. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR REAL FRIENDS!"

"WE TOLD YOU WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THEM!" Rarity simply went up to Spike, fighting back the tears in her eyes at the gray dragon before her, as Taylean went up to Skyress, also fighting back his tears when he saw the gray phoenix before him.

"Spike…"

"Skyress…"

"Just go away, Rarity," Spike spatted, gritting his teeth. "You deserve a way better guy than me, someone the same age as you."

"Same with you, Taylean," Skyress spatted at him. "I don't deserve someone like you who's older than me."

"You think we care if you're younger than us or not?" Rarity replied. "Discord and Razenoid tricked you, Spike."

"And they tricked you as well, Skyress," Taylean added. "You don't need to be older or a Pony or a ninja to win us over."

"You're the sweetest, most generous, and most caring dragon I know…"

"And you're the kindest, most selfless, and most understanding phoenix I know…"

"And they're all we need to…to love you back!" Rarity and Taylean finally said in unison. Before Spike and Skyress could reply, the Unicorn and ninja pressed their lips into theirs, tears freely flowing down their faces.

As he and Rarity kissed, Spike saw his memories of the two of them flash through his mind: the day they met; him helping her with her fashion designs; her giving him a gem for helping her gather some gems; him hugging her in the Diamond Dogs' underground lair; her thank-you kiss to him for giving her his Fire Ruby; her smile to him when she stopped him from completing his love confession to her…

As she and Taylean kissed, Skyress saw her memories of the two of them flash through her mind: the day they met; her helping him with his fashion designs; him giving her a sunflower full of seeds for helping him gather some flowers for the fashion designs; him hugging her in the Diamond Dogs' underground lair when she got kidnapped alongside Rarity; his thank-you kiss to her for giving him her Aerial Scarf; his smile to her when he stopped her from completing her love confession to him…

As they recalled their memories, Skyress and Spike's colors began to return to normal. Surprised, the dragons and their guardians let go of the ropes, allowing Spike to place his hand on Rarity's cheek and return the kiss and allowing Skyress to wrap her wing around Taylean's neck and kiss him back. When they're full color again, Rarity and Taylean pulled away from them slowly, allowing their lovers to open their eyes at them.

"Rarity," Spike said to her sadly, "I'm so sorry, I…"

"No, _I _should be sorry, Spike," she stated with a smile. "I should have told you how I felt sooner." Spike smiled at her as he stood up and Skyress wrapped both wings around Taylean.

"Taylean, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't have…oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh…" he said, hugging her in comfort. "I am the one who should apologize, Skyress. I should've have told you how I felt. I'm just so happy to have gotten you back." Skyress just smiled at him tearfully as he helped her up.

"Whoa!" Spike cried, looking at his wings and flapping them. "I got wings now!" Skyress then looked herself over as well.

"Uh, why do I have knife-feathers like that albino peacock from _Kung Fu Panda_?" she asked, holding up her wings with shock.

"It's all thanks to the Dragonheart Broken, bro," Haze said as he and Smokes helped Spike remove the ropes.

"And the Phoenixheart Broken," Hydreigon added as he and Ingram helped Skyress remove her own ropes.

"Dragonheart Broken?" the confused Spike asked.

"Phoenixheart Broken?" asked the also confused Skyress.

"We'll explain later," Twilight answered.

"But right now," Drago added, "we have to go help the Princess and Lady." With a nod, the rescue team made their way into the cave, its dragon allies and their guardians right behind it.


	13. Sacrifice & Rescue

Before I forget, I just want to let you know that the song from Love Through Different Accents and Traditions is a rewritten version of Ma Belle Evangeline from The Princess and the Frog, property of Disney. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner. Anyway, enjoy.

**Ch.13: Sacrifices and Rescues**

Celestia sighed as Discord planted gentle kisses up and down the side of her swan neck and hugged her fondly. She never thought she would enjoy this, but she is. It makes her think of the good times they had together, mostly during their engagement. She's even wondering when the two of them will finally be married.

Arceus groaned softly as Razenoid planted gentle kisses up and down the side of her swan neck and hugged her lovingly. She never thought she would enjoy this, but she is. It makes her think of the good times they had together, mostly during when he was Phantom Dharak, and had proposed to her in the Darkus area of Vestroia, before he had gone on his mad quest to gain power and had been forcefully sealed in this spider beast body. She's even wondering when the two of them will finally be married as well.

"Bit for you thoughts?" Discord then purred into Celestia's ear.

"You as well, Arcy?" Razenoid purred as well into Arceus' ear.

"I was just thinking about the future," the Alicorn answered with a bit of reluctance. "Even if we do find lovers for all six of the Bearers of Harmony…will we be together again ourselves?"

"Me as well, Razenoid." Arceus concurred with a bit of reluctance. "Even if we do find lovers for all six of the Bearers of Power... will we be together ourselves?"

Discord and Razenoid knew what they were talking about. They're talking about if they'll ever be married, even if they _do _find lovers for the Mane Six and the Circle of Guardians. Will they let the four of them be together forever?

"Don't worry, Tia," Discord whispered to Celestia softly. "We're sure we'll think of something."

"Us as well, Arcy," Razenoid whispered to Arceus softly. "But in the meantime, you two rest your weary heads." They then placed a soft kiss on the corner of their mouths, and the two royals fell asleep instantly with a sigh and a smile. Discord and Razenoid know that they won't wake up until _after _our heroes rescue them, but they don't care. They can sense that a certain dragon and his guardian will sacrifice themselves to protect someone they care about, and they don't want Celestia or Arceus to see who it will be.

They got up from the pillows at the sound of hoof and claw-steps approaching. They stood their ground for a few seconds before the rescue team and Garble and Salamence's gangs appeared before them at the cavern entrance.

"Discord," Twilight cried, "we're here to get our Princess back and get back at you for tricking Spike like you just did!"

"You as well, Razenoid!" Drago roared, "we're here to get our Lady back and get back at you for tricking Skyress like you just did!"

"Well, will you at least keep it down?" Discord then hissed at them with a glare. "Tia and Arcy just fell asleep."

"Of course, they'll be sleeping for a short while until you save them…" Razenoid added, "_if _you can, that is." They then turned to Garble and Salamence, who just glared at them with gnashing teeth. "And we should've guess _you two _would have something to do with this."

"You never said _anything _about falsely breaking Spike and Skyress's hearts," the teenage dragon roared.

"What you did was unacceptable," Salamence snarled. Discord and Razenoid just glared at them as he then brought up their paw and claws, which glowed with energy. Garble and Salamence braced themselves for the attack before the Draconequus and Darkus Destroyer shot the energy at the group. But the blasts weren't aiming for Garble or Salamence…_they're aiming for Spike and Skyress!_

"SPIKE! SKYRESS! NO!" Faster than the others could ever react, the layers of genetic Guardian and dragon power coding within Garble and Salamence activated in the blink of an eye. They leaped forward, taking the blasts in the chests. The forces of the twin blows sent the red and blue dragons reeling head over wings into the wall, causing the whole cave to shake, before the winded dragons crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"GARBLE!" Spike cried, rushing to his fallen comrade's side.

"SALAMENCE!" Skyress flew to her fellow guardian's side. Seeing their friends' faces grimace in pain, they felt anger welling up in them before they turned to Discord and Razenoid angrily. Taylean, seeing his new love almost get hurt, roared in fury as a powerful aura of Ventus energy flared around him and around the enraged Skyress as well. He then joined Spike and Skyress in attacking the dark duo.

"We'll get you for this!" they roared, charging at Discord and Razenoid like wild animals. As their friends tended to the injured Garble and Salamence, they watched as they fought with the Draconequus and Darkus Spider Beast like a pack of lions fighting for leadership over the pride: claws slashing; blades and talons slicing furiously: wings flapping strongly; armored gauntlets smashing into Darkus armor: teeth biting. Discord and Razenoid could have used their powers, but they used it on Spike and Skyress and when setting up the traps for Celestia and Arceus, and they only has enough to return to the ruins in the Everfree Forest.

Before long, Discord and Razenoid fell to the ground in defeat, scratches and bite marks along their bodies. This is becoming too much like déjà-vu to them. Guess it wasn't such a good idea to let the Dragonheart Broken and Phoenixheart Broken turn Spike and Skyress into a teenage dragon and phoenix, nor is nearly blasting Skyress to turn Taylean into a wrathful specter.

"Now get outta hear before we decide to end this here and now!" Spike, Skyress, and Taylean demanded, glaring down at the Draconequus and Darkus Destroyer that simply grinned at them.

"Glad we got the chance to fight you three," Razenoid said.

"We'll catch ya later," Discord added. And with a snap of their fingers and talons, they vanished. When they did, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus' eyes fluttered open and they sat up on the pillows.

"What happened?" Arceus asked. "Where are Discord and Razenoid?"

"Flew the coop," Spike answered more calmly as he and the Ventus Bakugan turned to them.

"Princess, Lady, we need your help," Skyress cried. "Garble and Salamence got hurt trying to protect me and Spike. Can you get us to the hospital?"

"We will as quickly as we can," Celestia answered, a small smile at Garble and Salamence direction at the thought of their sacrifice for Spike and Skyress. They then conjured up a powerful transportation spell and teleported them all out of the cave: themselves; the Mane Six; their boyfriends; the Circle of Guardians; their mates; Spike; Skyress; Garble; Salamence; and the other teenage dragons and their guardians.


	14. Healed Hearts, New Friends

**Ch.14: Healed Hearts, New Friends**

"…_ink they're…king up…"_

"…_o worried…"_

"…_rble…amence…ou hear me?"_

Garble and Salamence both pried their eyes opened slowly as they then tried to focus their vision. When they did, the two dragons saw that they're each in a bed in a hospital room. Surrounding them was everyone else: Princess Celestia; Lady Arceus; and the Mane Six and their boyfriends; their guardians; and the five members of his gang along with their five guardians. Wait, someone's missing…

"Spike, where are—OWW!"

"Skyress, where are—AURGH!" They shot up quickly and lied back down again as pain shot through Garble's left arm and through Salamence's right front leg and left back leg. They then saw that they're in casts and Garble's arm is also in a sling, and Garble's left wing is in a splint while Salamence's right wing is also in a splint. They each also have a bruise on his chest from the blast they took from Discord and Razenoid.

"It's okay, Garble," Spike said, going up to him. "I'm alright, but you should take it easy; you took quite a beating."

"I'm here, too, Sal," Skyress said to him as she fluttered to his side. "I'm fine, but you should also take it easy too. You're banged up pretty badly."

"Are they gonna okay, Doc?" Smokes asked the Unicorn doctor looking at a couple of x-rays.

"Yeah," Ingram added with worry. "How bad is it?"

"Well, Garble has a broken arm and wing," he answered, "and a bruise on his chest that will heal in a day or so. And Salamence also has a broken arm and wing as well as a broken leg along with the bruise on him. But other than that, they're going to be just fine. You were quite fortunate that Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus got them here quickly."

"Well, I'm glad that our bruises will heal up," Salamence replied, resting his head into the pillow, "but how long do Garble and I have to stay here?"

"Well, it's hard to say since I'm not an expert on dragon anomaly," he answered. "However, I might give your wings, leg, and arms a week tops just to be on the safe side." The two injured dragons groaned in reply.

"So we're stuck here for a _week_?!" Garble asked. "Aww, man…" Twilight and Drago then turned to the dragon gang and its guardians.

"If you like," the Unicorn said to them, "you're welcome to stay here so that Garble and Salamence won't be alone while he's healing up."

"They'll really appreciate it if you did," Drago added. They all turned to them and the Ponies and guardians in reply.

"You…really don't mind?" asked Haze and Hydreigon.

"It's the least we can do," Pinkie Pie answered.

"Definitely," Trister added.

"Yeah, you helped us get Spike and Skyress back," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Sure, you wanted them back in your gang again," Helios added with a shrug, "but you risked it all to save them from the Dragonheart Broken and Phoenixheart Broken."

"Truth be told, we had no idea that y'all can take love _that _seriously," Applejack stated.

"Or even phoenixes for that matter," Kyogre added.

"Nope," Big Mac and Wolfurio said with a shake of their heads alongside Peter and Virizion.

"Yeah," Bulldoze stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's why we stayed away from the other females until we're thirteen…"

"That, and the cooties, mate," Dai added.

"Naturally," Metagross and Tyranitar added to each other. The others laughed in reply before Fluttershy leant over to Garble's head.

"Also, we think this should be the chance we need to get to know one another better," she stated, "since we know so little about dragons."

"That is, if it's okay with you guys," Boulderon added to Salamence.

Garble and Salamence nodded in reply. They had a feeling that these Ponies and their guardians don't know much about the dragon kind out of fear of getting eaten, so getting to know these Ponies better might be a great idea like Garble's father stated. Who knows? Each of the dragons might share a common interest with one of the Ponies.

"Thanks," they replied with a smile.

Rarity turned to Spike when he tapped her shoulder and nodded to the door. She understood and followed him outside into the hall. The others didn't follow; they know this to be a private matter. Taylean noticed this before Skyress tapped his shoulder with her wing and understood before following out into the hall as well. Once in the hallway and at the side of the door, each pair turned to face each other.

"Taylean," Skyress began, "I'm really, _really_ sorry for running away like that yesterday."

"Skyress, you shouldn't—"

"Please, just let me explain," she asked quickly, holding up her wing to stop him before she lowered it again. "I ran away because…Razenoid told me that I don't have a chance with you, just like Drago said. He and Discord then showed me and Spike a mirror that they said would show us the 'true' feelings of the ones I wish to see. It then showed me you, and you looked as though you were gonna cry. I then heard your thoughts…you said you couldn't love me 'cuz…I was too young for you…" She then started to tear up as she went on:

"You then decided…to tell me that…you _don't _me. I then felt as though…I could never find love in Ponyville…so I left…without saying goodbye…I'm really sorry." She then wrapped her wings around Taylean's neck in a soft and loving hug, tears flowing from her eyes freely.

"Shhh…it's alright, Skyress," he said to her soothingly as he stroked her back in comfort. "Razenoid tricked you is all. But it was also _my _fault. I should have told you how I felt after that growth spurt incident of yours."

"I just thought that…your calling your hero and the kiss on the cheek was all the evidence I needed to know about that," she stated with a sniff as she into his eyes. He smiled in reply as he gently wiped her tear away.

"That," he said, "and I was feeling nervous. But no matter what happens now…you will always be my little Skyress." Skyress smiled in reply before Taylean pulled her into a kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned with a smile. Meanwhile, Spike spoke with Rarity.

"Rarity," Spike began, "I'm really, _really_ sorry for running away like that yesterday."

"Spike, you shouldn't—"

"Please, just let me explain," he asked quickly, holding up his hand to stop her before he lowered it again. "I ran away because…Discord told me that I don't have a chance with you, just like Twilight said. Like Skyress said, he and Razenoid then showed us a mirror that they said would show us the 'true' feelings of the ones I wish to see. It then showed me you, and you looked as though you were gonna cry. I then heard your thoughts…you said you couldn't love me 'cuz…I was too young for you…" He then started to tear up as he went on:

"You then decided…to tell me that…you _don't _me. I then felt as though…I could never find love in Ponyville…so I left too…without saying goodbye…I'm really sorry." He then wrapped his arms around Rarity in a strong but loving hug, followed by his new wings.

"Shhh…it's alright, Spike," she said to her soothingly. "Discord tricked you is all. But it was also _my _fault. I should have told you how I felt after that growth spurt incident of yours."

"I just thought that…your calling your hero and the kiss on the cheek was all the evidence I needed to know about that," he stated with a sniff as he into her eyes. She smiled in reply as she gently wiped his tear away.

"That," she said, "and I was feeling shy. But no matter what happens now…you will always be my Spikey-Wikey." Spike smiled in reply before pulling her into a kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned with a smile.

Behind the two pairs, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus watched them with a smile before bringing out her red and violet books. Opening them and finding a blank page in each, Celestia placed a horn on it and concentrated on a picture in her book while Arceus did the same with her hoof. When they were done, a picture of Spike and Rarity kissing in each other's arms and Spike's wings was on Celestia's page while a picture of Taylean kissing Skyress in his arms was on Arceus' page. They then took out quills and wrote down the titles: _Rarity's Jewel of Jewels _and _Taylean's Angelic Phoenix_.

Taylean then broke the kiss from Skyress and turned to Spike and Rarity before clearing his throat, causing the two lovers to break their kiss and turn to him.

"Spike," he then said with a hesitant look, "I know that you love Lady Rarity, but…well, we guardians _do _have Lady Arceus' law…and…" Spike just smiled in reply.

"I understand, Taylean," he replied. "Let's make this a Courtship Battle neither of us will _ever _forget." Taylean returned the smile with a nod, and the two of them walked out of the hospital together, Skyress and Rarity watching after them in awe as they also stayed strong for the ones they now love.


	15. Spike Vs Taylean

Song is Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge, which I think belongs to Paramount. Enjoy.

**Ch. 15 Final Courtship Battle: Gallant Teenage Dragon Vs Unwavering Loyal Ventus Ninja**

Rarity got onto Skyress's back as the Sky Phoenix flapped her wings and with two powerful strokes, launched herself into the sky. She then followed Taylean and Spike, who stopped just in front of the hospital and bowed to each other in silent respect. Skyress then landed on the sidelines and let Rarity off her back. The two then lay down next to each other to see their lovers fight. The other Ponies, their lovers, and their Guardians rushed out to witness the fight as well.

The other five Guardians, Drago, Helios, Boulderon, Trister, and Wolfurio, nodded grimly as did their former opponents. This was the last Courtship Battle, as Rarity was the last of the Mane Six to find love. Skyress and Rarity desperately hope that Spike has the strength and will to defeat the Ventus Ninja. Taylean is the Master of Speed. He could easily run at Mach 2, breaking the sound barrier, so fast that he left afterimages, confounding his opponents, and his razor sharp wrist blades... they could slice through solid diamond... they winced at what it could do to soft flesh...

Taylean, after bowing in respect to his opponent, as it was part of the ninja custom, held up his gauntlet to the sky. It glowed as a force field of Ventus energy, identical to the ones the other Guardians used, formed around them. He then crossed his gauntlets, then snapped them outward. With an eerie s_hing_, the razor sharp, three feet long steel Sky Blades slid out.

**Taylean: **_ROXANNE _

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right _

Taylean then gave an amused grin, as Spike flared his wings and bared his gleaming fangs and claws, fire broiling in between his fangs.

"It seems that we are the last pair of Lover and Guardian to do battle, Spike," he said to him. "Let's make this a battle that nopony or noguardian could forget in a long time." Spike smiled back.

"Let's." With that, Taylean vanished in a whoosh of air. Spike's eyes widened at this, and he looked around in shock. Where had he gone? He hasn't just turned invisible, had he? Unbeknown to Spike, he had. Taylean was a master of stealth, being able to camouflage himself with a single leaf. Suddenly, Spike felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He cried out as he turned around, to see a long cut on his arm streaming out blood. The purple dragon gritted his teeth and endured the sharp pain. He had to focus on finding Taylean, or this fight would be finished far too easily...

**Spike: **_ROXANNE _

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight _

_ROXANNE _

_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

Suddenly, there was a buzz, like a chainsaw, and Spike looked in shock as Taylean ran around him at a mach speed, leaving behind several afterimages. The purple dragon has no idea which one is the real Ventus Guardian. Taylean then grinned as he lashed out with several quick cuts. Spike bellowed in agony as dozens of small, bleeding cuts were opened on his body.

"They say that the fast can beat the slow. I think that that is what is happening right now," Taylean's voice remarked from the array of afterimages. Spike closed his eyes, weathering the slashes that Taylean aimed at him, and silently focused... there!

Spike lashed out with a claw, smashing it right into Taylean's left shoulder, shattering the armor there. Taylean let out a grunt of pain as he staggered backwards, his arm clutched to the cracked armor on his shoulder.

**Taylean: **_His eyes upon your face _

_His hand upon your hand _

**Spike: **_His lips caress your skin _

_IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND_

"Lucky... shot..." Taylean grunted, before he shook off the pain and charged again. There was another blur of speed, and Taylean vanished again.

Spike, however, had adapted to the tactic, and had evolved a countermeasure of his own... He detected movement to his right, so he lashed out with his tail. The edge cracked the Ventus Ninja, spinning him around like a top, before Spike punched him in the chest, and he was thrown backwards with extraordinary force.

The Ventus Guardian forced his armored boots into the ground, steadying himself as he panted. The dragon is a much more tougher opponent then he had originally estimated. However, he has experience taking on larger and stronger opponents then himself, as judged by the time he defeated the hulking Mechtogon Deezall without any assistance. He had dazed the giant robot with his blazing speed, and then struck him all over with his blades before finishing him off with a Hyper Storm.

**Taylean: **_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

**Spike: **_You're free to leave me _

_But just don't deceive me_

**Spike & Taylean: **_And please believe me when I say _

_I LOVE YOU_

He had to use the same tactic against Spike, as the dragon could easily overwhelm him if they fought in close combat. Taylean then summoned his strength, and he leaped forward again. Spike anticipated this, and struck at the ninja with his claws. Taylean slid underneath the blow, summoning a long length of green string from his gauntlets. He then twirled in the sky, causing the string to twirl along with him. It wrapped tightly around Spike's body, binding his wings to his back and his arms to his sides.

The green dragon roared in annoyance as he struggled to shake off the string, but it was as hard as iron. Taylean then leaped in front of Spike, and grinned devilishly before giving the string a gentle pull.

**KABLAM!** With an earsplitting roar, the string detonated, with Spike still bound in it.

**Spike: **_Yo que te quiero tanto, _

_Que voy a hacer?_

_(And I who love you so much_

_What am I going to do?) _

_Me dejaste _

_Me dejaste como una paloma _

_(You left me _

_You left me like a dove)_

"SPIKE!" Skyress and Rarity cried, tears leaking down their eyes, thinking that Taylean had gone too far and had actually killed the dragon, before the smoke cleared and Spike was shown to be still alive... but he was horribly wounded. The explosion had blasted away some of his scales, leaving black patches, and had actually blown chunks of flesh from his arms, wings, and chest, leaving him with holes in his body, but he still stood strong, fueled by the power of true love.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Spike roared, his voice amplified to sound like it was being shouted from a megaphone. Taylean's eyes widened as Spike flared his wings and leaped forward at a mach speed, before he crashed into him. Spike raked the Ventus Ninja's armor with claws that glowed a bright pink, and attacked with a pattern of crunches from his powerful jaws, leaving several cuts rent in the armor.

Taylean roared as he smashed Spike on the head before whacking him away with a swipe of his armored gauntlet. He then evaluated the damage done to his armor. He could not believe it... the armor blessed by Oberus, the Legendary Soldier of Ventus herself, was sliced open... _by a teenage dragon_?!

**Taylean: **_El alma se me fue_

_Se me fue el corazon _

_(My soul has left me_

_My heart has left me) _

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir _

_Porque no te puedo convencer _

_(I no longer wish to live _

_Because I cannot convince you)_

"_I can't let this go on anymore... if I do, this battle shall end in his victory... and I shall not let that happen."_ With that, Taylean roared as an aura of powerful Ventus energy flared around him, as he increased his power limits to the breaking point.

Spike's eyes widened as Taylean smashed into him, slamming them both in the ground. Taylean then booted Spike into the ground before he wrapped his armored left gauntlet around Spike's head spine. He then lifted up the dragon up by the spine, causing him to let out an agonized yell. Taylean then brought Spike's face close to his own visor, and the dragon could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"I will not let you win this, Spike..." Taylean snarled, his blades extended, the steel glowing coldly in the sunlight. He then hurled Spike into the air, before smashing him away with a powerful backhanded blow. Spike went crashing into a large rock, causing it to collapse on top of him with a rumbling roar. Taylean smirked before retracting his blades. He then turned back to the Ponies and his friends.

**Spike & Taylean: **_Que no te vendas, Roxanne _

_(Not to sell yourself, Roxanne)_

"So much for making this a Courtship Battle neither of us will _ever_ forget right?" Taylean snickered. However, Rarity and Skyress were tearing up. "Rarity? Skyress? What... what's wrong?" Suddenly, there was a roar, and a paw with three razor claws exploded out of the smoke, slashing three deep cuts in Taylean's chest armor. The Ventus Ninja roared and staggered backwards, clutching a gauntlet to the bleeding cuts on his chest. He saw that Spike had emerged from the smoke, his eyes glowing pink as his whole body was empowered with the strength of true love... like Pyrus, Big Mac, and Peter before him, he was powered up by the strength of true love, but this was much more powerful then the others...Taylean's eyes widened before he whipped out his blades, his face contorting into an ugly snarl behind his visor.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR PREVENTING ME FROM BEING WITH RARITY, TAYLEAN!" Spike roared, before he charged. As the Ponies and their Guardians watched, Taylean and Spike smashed into each other with a thundering sonic boom, before leaping up into the air. It was strangely like Helios and Lionwing's battle, the two combatants exchanging powerful blows as they flew at mach speeds.

BAM! Sonic booms appeared everywhere as Spike and Taylean exchanged powerful blows with blades, gauntlets, claws, and tail. Taylean's tornado wrapped gauntlet smashed into Spike's fire covered claw, and an explosion of wind and air appeared.

**Spike: **_Why does my heart cry?_

**Taylean: **_ROXANNE! _

_You don't have to put on that red light _

**Spike: **_Feelings I can't hide_

**Taylean: **_ROXANNE! _

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

The two then smashed into the ground with an enormous earthshaking boom, the air literally shaking around them as the environment around them rocked and rolled from the energy the dueling duo were giving off. All courtesy and words were gone. The two were like wild animals now. Taylean roared as his blades clashed against Spike's claws, and the dragon roared back.

With a thundering explosion, the two were thrown from each other with intense force. Spike and Taylean then snarled at each other as they began charging the most powerful attacks in their arsenals.

"Let's finish this, shall we, dragon?" Taylean growled as his gauntlets flared with Ventus energy.

**Taylean: **_Why does my heart cry? _

**Spike: **_ROXANNE! _

_You don't have to put on that red light_

**Taylean: **_Feelings I can't fight _

**Spike: **_ROXANNE! _

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight _

"Indeed... let's..." Spike shot back, his body flaring with green flames. The two then finished charging their attacks. Taylean whipped his arms to the side, the Sky Blades extended, as a huge tornado of hyper-powered wind formed around him. Spike opened his maw as a ball of fire charged inside, before it grew into an enormous sphere. Visor hidden eyes glared into emerald eyes, before they let loose.

"HYPER STORM!"

"FIRE FURY!"

With a bellowing roar, Spike discharged the enormous sphere of green flames as Taylean spun around rapidly, before charging forward, his whole body now a giant cyclone of doom. The two attacks smashed into each other, and energy crackled all around them as they struggled to overwhelm the other.

"Sorry to say, but this fight...is... OVER!" With a discharge of air, the tornado overpowered the flames, causing them to dissipate like snow as the tornado, now at full power, charged straight at the shocked Spike.

"OH, SNAP!" Spike cried as the tornado surrounded him, drawing it straight into the center, where Taylean was. The tornado sliced the green dragon all over, leaving several deep, bleeding cuts in his scales. Taylean's right gauntlet glowed as the blades withdrew into the gauntlet, and the edge grew blunt and heavy. Taylean the stabbed the blunt edge into Spike's chest, suspending him in the air. He then drew back his other arm, which glowed green before it morphed into a giant morning star. Taylean then whirled the spiked ball at light speed, before drawing it back.

He then let all the built up momentum turn the spiked ball into a devastating weapon. The huge spiked ball, its edges blazing with Ventus energy, smashed onto the top of Spike's head with immensely powerful force, sending the dragon smashing into the ground, before the tornado exploded...

**Taylean: **_ROXANNE_

**Spike: **_ROXANNE_

Taylean landed on the ground, before collapsing to his knees. Spike lay in a huge crater, identical to the one Pyrus laid in during his battle with Boulderon. The force field then disintegrated around the exhausted Ventus Guardian. Rarity got onto Skyress's back, and she leaped forward, flapping her wings as she flew to the site of their lovers.

"Taylean! Spike!" they cried as Rarity got off Skyress's back and rushed out to meet their lovers, Rarity to Spike, and Skyress to Taylean. Spike was unconscious, the blows from the Typhoon Star and the exploding Hyper Storm too much for his already wounded body to handle. There were several small cuts, inflicted by the Sky Blades, all over his body. The three deep cuts in his chest were still bleeding profusely. In all words, he was a complete mess.

Taylean wasn't much better. Spike's powerful claws had inflicted several deep rents in the blessed armor, and his tail had cracked a section of armor on his chest. The blows had dazed the Ventus Ninja, despite his whole body covered in armor.

Skyress and Rarity could just cry in front of them at the sight of their injuries. Skyress wrapped her wings around Taylean, while Rarity did the same with Spike.

"Spike... darling, speak to me..." Rarity whispered, tears leaking down her eyes. Spike's eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Rarity... I'm so sorry... I lost..." Tears leaked down his own eyes. Rarity smiled softly as she gently laid a hoof on his mouth.

"Don't worry... you will still always be my little Spikey-Wikey..." Taylean smiled softly as Skyress sobbed softly, keeping him wrapped tightly in her wings.

"Taylean... I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Taylean shook his head and laid an armored gauntlet gently on her left wing.

"It's okay Skyress... I won... but... this time, I really do have to erase Spike's memories of Lady Rarity..." Rarity and Skyress stared up in horror at the Ventus Ninja.

"Taylean! How could you?!" Rarity sobbed, as Skyress released Taylean and wrapped a comforting wing around the white Unicorn. Tears were streaming down her eyes, but she was nodding grimly.

"I'm sorry, Rarity... but that's Lady Arceus's rules. If the guardian wins, it's his decision whether to spare the lover's memories... or to erase them..." Rarity's sobs grew louder...Taylean cringed at the pain in his chest. Nothing, not even the deep cuts inflicted by Spike's claws, could equal the pain a guardian felt when his partner was crying... but he had no choice. Taylean hardened his heart as he walked up to the downed Spike. He then held up his left gauntlet, which glowed white as he activated the memory spell...

"I'm deeply sorry, Spike... but I'm not as softhearted as either Boulderon nor Helios. I have no choice but erase your memories. But I'm not heartless. Any last requests before I do so?" Spike looked up, tears leaking down his eyes, thinking that this was the last time he could ever see Rarity, but he got a sudden idea.

"Yes! I do have one!" he yelped. Taylean looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Spike lowered his head before saying it.

"Could you let Skyress and Rarity show you memories of me and them? I just want to make sure you got some memories of me as well, as after I'm finished, I'm leaving with Garble, Salamence, and their gangs, as I have no memory of Rare anymore..." Taylean nodded.

"If that is your last request, so be it. Rarity, Skyress, come and show your memories," he said. Skyress and Rarity then felt a sudden flare of hope in their hearts. Maybe, just maybe, if they show Taylean the best memories they have, maybe he would spare Spike's memories...The duo then walked over to Taylean, prepared to show the memories... they had to be the best...

Taylean placed an un-bladed hand on each of the girls, and he immediately saw the memories. All of them are good memories, consisting of not only Spike and the girls, but of him as well. He is always with them in the memories: he and Spike chatting and laughing like the best of friends; the four of them working on fashion projects together; how they make each other smile…

Gasping, Taylean let go of Rarity and Skyress and fell to his knees before burying his face into his hands.

"I…I can't…" he whimpered. "I can't do it. I know that if I let Spike keep his memories, I might lose Rarity who's been like family to me. But if I erase them…I'll not only lose Skyress…I'll lose Spike as well…the best dragon friend that a Ventus could ever ask for." Spike and the girls looked down at him with surprise.

"Is that why you don't want to be like Boulderon and Helios?" Spike asked. "Because you're afraid of losing Rarity?"

"Yes," the ninja answered, looking up at him with tears. "We've been together for so long; I couldn't imagine a day without my closest family/friend. But now I see that there are more in my life: Dragonair…Sweetie Belle…you…Skyress…losing one of you will be like losing _all _of you." Touched by these words, Skyress hugged him in comfort.

"You'll never lose us," she said to him softly. "Sure, we might leave someday, but it won't be for a long time…_I'll_ make sure of that." Taylean then turned to her…the one who loved him the most out of all the others…and took her wing.

"Skyress," he said to her, "I know that now that what you say is the truth. I was just worrying about the future so much that I nearly lost myself. I should be more focused on present and be concerned about what to do now. Which is what I wish to do now." He then took her wing into his hands and knelt before her on one knee, causing her to gasp. Is he going to…?

"Ventus Sky Phoenix Skyress…will you be my mate and make me comple—"

"YES!" Skyress cut him off and tackled him with a kiss. Taylean simply returned the kiss happily as he held her.

"Looks like everypony's got somepony now," Spike said with a chuckle.

"And every-guardian's got some-guardian," Rarity said, hugging her new lover who hugged her back before placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
